Seule mais forte
by YaKyo
Summary: Yuya n'est qu'une jeune fille se sentant seule face au monde du XXIème sciècle mais lorsqu'elle va devoir faire face à un certain envahisseur (Kyo et sa clique) voulant s'imposer dans sa nouvelle vie, elle n'en sera que chamboulé. Trahison et mensonges, que de normalité lorsque votre père adoptif n'est autre qu'Oda Nobunaga! Chapitre 1 re-manipulé, Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Seule, assise sur la plage, face à la douceur de l'océan, je me laissais bercer par le doux murmure des vagues. A l'horizon, je pouvais distinguer la tempête qui finirait par venir à moi, faisant alors disparaître la tranquillité du paysage par une fureur sans nom, qui faisait opposition avec la nostalgie qui commençait à grandir en moi, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ces doux souvenirs me revenaient. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que c'était arrivé, que ces démons imposants étaient bel et bien présents sur notre planète à cause d'un portail créé entre un passé disparut du temps des samouraïs à nos jours, apparu au Japon dans les souterrains d'un très vieux clan aujourd'hui absent de nos mémoires, m'amenant alors ces créatures venues d'un autre temps.

Voici ce qui arriva il y a maintenant 735 jours et quelques heures perdues entre temps à ce que je m'efforce de repousser cet envahisseur et sa clique dispersée au travers du Japon. Les personnes auxquelles j'ai du faire face, je les avais connu mais leurs souvenirs étaient perdus au fin fond de ma mémoire comme scellés. Comment ? Car j'étais l'une d'entre eux mais même moi j'étais dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne me le fit remarquer pour cause l'aura qui se dégageait de mon corps en sa présence. Ce démon n'était autre que le chef de ses personnes : ONIME NO KYO.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait longtemps cherché, je lui ai répondu que je me cherchais moi-même encore, il m'a dit des mots m'évoquant quelque chose mais sans pour autant que le brouillard de questions autour d'eux ne s'estompent. Et il m'a emmené avec lui sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit en me jetant sur son épaule comme une vieille habitude entre nous, il a juste dit : "On te cherchait tous. Ils sont venus ici avec moi mais apparemment se sont perdus. Maintenant à toi de les retrouver, alors tais-toi un peu et viens avec moi, faut courir après ces guignols."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY HEY ! Comment ça va bien ?! Près pour une suite ? (Dites oui, dites oui! :'( )**

 **SDK NE M'APPARTIENT PAS (sinon on se poserait certaines questions assez curieuses ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture! ( j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ;) )**

PDV YUYA (HéHé :D)

 _"Kyooo! Attends moi merde !"_

Voici mon quotidien... Lorsque ce con aux yeux rouges n'est pas a reluqué une bombasse passée par là, soit il m'ignore, soit me menace quand je lui pose trop de questions...ou autre. Faut le dire, à la moindre occasion il en profite... Mais à part cela il boit...Beaucoup. Il touche ce qu'il a pas le droit d'approcher...Presque normal venant de lui d'ailleurs. Et la pire de toutes possibilités... il ne fait que provoquer ou être provoquer et généralement ça fini...mal. Très mal. Et dans ces cas-là, on peut m'apercevoir à le tirer par le bras pour se barrer en courant parce que MÔSIEUR KYO a voulu faire son connard et MÔSIEUR KYO a cassé tout ce qu'il avait sous la main... et on se retrouve coursé par les flics qui nous collent au train sur plusieurs kilomètres. Mais si Kyo arrêtait d'assassiner toute la racaille qui lui passait sous le nez c'est sur qu'on aurait moins de soucis avec les autorités...

Un mois...Quatre Semaines! TRENTE PUTAINS DE JOURS! Que JE dois supporter les changements d'humeur de MÔSIEUR LE GRAND ET TRES FORT KYO DE MES DEUX!...Bon d'accord je m'emporte un peu. Mais après si j'ai plus le droit de me plaindre...où va-t-on... Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas comme si je lui facilitais la vie non plus... Oui c'est vrai je vous accorde que je crie...un peu de temps en temps quand l'envie m'en prends... Et ça me tue de me l'avouer mais il m'a plusieurs fois "sauvée" de mauvaises situations mais qui étaient souvent apparut par sa faute, pour ma défense, comme la semaine dernière...

Nous nous approchions de la capitale, Tokyo anciennement Edo (je vous avoue que Kyo a eu du mal au début), mais la route fut longue d'Osaka, là où il m'avait trouvé, car nous ne pouvions emprunter de grandes routes... avec lui c'était peine perdue. Onime est beaucoup trop voyant et en plus quand je le lui fais remarquer, il ricane. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi! Même s'excuser..OUI JE SAIS JE RÊVE mais c'est beau de rêver, non ?! 'Fin, du coup je prends mon mal en patience et c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais eu mon avis a donner dans cette histoire de fou. Tous les soirs, il chantonnait le doux refrain qu'il ne cessait de me répéter : "Eh Gamine! J'veux des femmes! Oh Planche-à-pain je te parle!" Je lui adressais alors mon plus doux regard et sourire lui signifiant de clairement fermer sa grande gueule, pour qu'un peu qu'il ouvre la bouche c'était pour dire qu'il voulait aller à YOSHIWARA, rien que ça, pour prendre du plaisir disait-il. ( Quartier de "plaisir" de Tokyo et anciennement d'Edo)

Ce mec me sort par les yeux, 'fin non pas vraiment parce que faut avouer qu'il est plus Orlando Bloom que Gollum! Et certainement aussi ténébreux et mystérieux que Gandalf Le Gris qui devient Blanc ! OUI je sais j'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu trop regardé le seigneur des anneaux... Mais une chose est sûre, personne n'égale la profondeur de ses yeux ni la flamme qu'on y voit brûler, sa forte musculature et ses larges épaules que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'empêcher d'observer lorsqu'il me portait comme un sac à pommes de terre..Sans commentaire merci.

Mais malgré le fait que ce con soit un Dieu vivant (Grand il est très très grand!) Il a définitivement un caractère casse-pieds dirons-nous...Non bon D'accord il est pire que chiant, pire qu'emmerdant, pire que sexy, pire qu.. 'ttend 'tend 'tend! J'ai dit QUOI ?!

 _"Yuya tu t'égare..."_

Ah oui il semblerait que je me suis perdue dans ce que je disais. Oui donc nous étions sur la route d'Edo 'fin de Tokyo mais bon c'est la même chose! Nous venions de nous arrêter dans un hôtel pour la nuit ...

 _"Kyo aurait dit une auberge..."_

... Oui mais chut! Je venais encore de m'offusquer sur un magnifique :

" _Les faibles meurent et les forts restent. Ni plus, ni moins"_

en lui répliquant avec l'infinie patience que je possède comme vous le savez avec :

 _"Eh Cro-Magnon, on est pas au Moyen-Âge et encore moins aux Temps Modernes!"._

Un homme à l'allure passablement louche et lugubre nous précédait depuis plusieurs heures à moto sur les petits chemins dans lesquels nous progressions nous même à deux roues. Il faisait sacrément chaud mais Kyo ne se plaignait pas lorsque nous nous posions, c'était déjà ça. Ce qui m'agaçait était la proximité de l'individu qui nous filait mais Yeux de démon semblait bien calme même amusé de la situation et décida de le laisser nous suivre.

Arrivés le soir-même à l'hôtel, l'emmerdeur qui nous suivait s'y arrêta également et pris une chambre non-loin de la notre...

( _"notre hein? ;)"_

A mon plus malheur comme bonheur si tu veux mon avis...Sors de ma tête Yakyo!).

Pendant que Kyo était sorti pour fumer, après quelques menaces de ma part, j'en profitais pour prendre une bonne douche afin de me décrasser de cette longue journée à moto. Au moment où je me lavais les cheveux j'entendis un bruit furtif dans la chambre d'hôtel et pas rassurée pour un clou je me suis convaincue d'aller y jeter un tout petit léger coup d'œil...Oui bon vous connaissez ma facilité a avoir des ennuies ainsi que mon inexistante curiosité...

 _"La Bonne Blague!"_

...Toi ça va l'énergumène. J'y trouva un Kyo fatigué et manifestement occupé à râler contre l'absence de prostituées dans l'établissement dans lequel nous allions passer la nuit. Et comme par hasard...BOUM Bouh Ya! On avait tout gagné.

 _"Enfant du démon. A nous deux!"_

 _" Il n'y a rien en ce monde que je ne puisse dépecer."_

 _"N'approche plus de Lady Yuya!"_

... Olala Je le sens pas super là!

 _"Ah Bon? Tu crois?!"._

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Mercii Beaucoup j'espère pouvoir contenter ton fanatisme pour Kyo et Yuya ! ;) A une prochaine ! :D**

 **Neliia: Je remercie avec un grand sourire ton approche de mon début d'histoire ainsi que les conseils que tu m'as apporté! :) J'espère que ceci va te satisfaire même si mon écrit est disons différent à l'approche que le premier :) A bientôt! :D**

 **Voilà tout pour l'instant! Bisoux-Zoubixx! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3... Merci de ne pas me guillotiner de suite et d'être clément envers mon manque d'expérience ! ;D**

Toujours PDV YUYA ! (:D)

Je lui avais dit. Je l'avais prévenu. Je l'ai même menacé... mais Kyo n'écoute que lui. Donc je me retrouve seule avec cet abruti qui nous suit depuis maintenant 3 jours parce que Môsieur a trouvé marrant le fait qu'il voulait me ramener à mon père avec ou sans Kyo, mort ou vif.

Donc je devais me taper un des montons de Papa parce que j'avais passablement fugué pour mes études et également éviter à ma plus grande joie le mariage qu'il me destinait avec un connard de première d'un clan mafieux.

Et Comme par "hasard" ce soir le samurai était introuvable sûrement dû au fait qu'il supportait mal mes petits et quasi - inexistants sauts d'humeurs.

Machin - Chose venait de rentrer dans notre chambre d'hôtel désormais commune malgré mon coup de gueule (celui qui avait fait fuir Kyo d'ailleurs).

J'étais passablement énervée à essayer de me remémorer le nombre de fous hystériques qu'il fallait chercher en essayant de pas se faire attraper.

...Autant vous rappelez que j'avais pas trop eu le choix...

Il y avait donc à ma connaissance à ce jour éparpillé autour de Tokyo grâce aux réseaux d'espions de Papounet que j'avais réussi à pirater :

un certain Yukimura et 2 ou 3 de ses samurais personnels à Fukushima au Nord à 2H36

Sasuke et Hidetada alias Tigre rouge vers Kawasaki juste en dessous à 30MN

Keikoku alias Luciole ainsi que Akari et Bontenmaru situés à côté de Atami au Sud à 1H32

Akira et Kyoshiro à Yokohama au Sud-Est à 38MN

et enfin Mahiro avec Shinrei à côté de Kanazawa au Nord-Ouest à 4H.

Et d'après ce qu'ils disaient, les "amis" de Kyo semblaient attendre des ordres car depuis plusieurs jours ils ne se déplaçaient plus.

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis une main criminelle caressée ma taille sans y avoir été invité.

Je me retourna prête à pousser une gueulante sur Bassara quand je m'aperçue menacée par une de ses flèches. Ne pouvant faire aucun mouvement et je fus obligée de suivre le toutou à papa.

Je réfléchie très vite. J'avais 19 ans et toutes mes dents... Bon d'accord plus sérieusement j'étais dans la merde!

Peut être que je ferais mieux de me marier avec un des abrutis du Clan Mibu...Nan! Je déconne! Jamais...Déjà parce qu'officiellement IL disait qu'il avait une dette envers eux mais en fait officieusement c'était plus une mission qu'autre chose. Une nouvelle boucherie à venir dont j'étais le metteur en scène... une fois encore.

Oui alors pour vous éclairez un peu : "IL", Mon "Père", si on peut encore l'appeler comme ça, est ODA NOBUNAGA. Donc, pour faire court... Le plus grand criminel recherché dans le pays et dans le monde entier.

Il est l'auteur de très nombreux crimes condamnables dans la plupart des pays d'une peine supérieure à la mort.

Mais s'il survit aux pourchasses des autorités, c'est parce que personne à part ses chiens et fidèles, qu'on appelle les "Généraux Sacrés" dans le milieu de la Mafia, ne connaissent son visage ainsi que MOI évidemment.

Il est l'homme le plus riche et le plus influent du monde des affaires économiques, sociales et culturelles dans la quasi-totalité des domaines existants sur les marchés légaux et illégaux.

Et tout ça sous différentes identités gérées par ses dociles petits toutous, toutous qui me détestent vu que je les dénigre quotidiennement devant leur Divinité, sauf peut être "Shindara" que j'apprécie énormément et qui me suit depuis quelques années pour ma protection ainsi qu'afin d'assurer les réussites de mes multiples missions ... et non je préfère ne pas vous en parler de suite.

Je fus donc entraînée contre ma volonté par super-toutou-man vers mon très très cher Papounet...Pour le coup j'avais une grande envie d'étrangler Blondinet des bois! (Arc, Flèche...Robin des bois...Bassara...Blond... Désolée trop tentant...)

Mais bon.

C'est un "ami" de Shindara sinon je lui aurais déjà mis mon poing dans sa tête blonde depuis un bail...Ah mais attendez ! C'est bon c'est fait !

Je ne savais pas vraiment où il m'emmenait puisque j'avais les yeuz bandés mais était très énervée. A peu près 30 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais face à mon géniteur et...Seule, vu que "Robin" m'avait abandonné dans cette grande salle avec un magnifique regard noir et un visage presque déformé après l'énorme poing que j'ai réussi à lui mettre sur le chemin, c'était ...Magistral!

Mais trêve de plaisanteries On a un Papounet furax sur le dos et je commence déjà a me préparer à m'en prendre une belle dans la tête...voir pire.

 _"Yuya. Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes actes..._

 _-Oui alors Papa là dessus on peut toujours en parler..._

 _-Suffit! Je t'ai élevé comme mon héritière, je t'ai nourri et instruit!_

 _-INSTRUIT ?! TU M'AS INSTRUIT ?! J'aime beaucoup ta définition de ce que signifie "Instruit". Moi personnellement j'appelle ça de l'exploitation et du bourrage de crâne voir même de la torture ODA!_

 _-SILENCE! Je t'ai entraîné et fais de toi la meilleure chasseuse de prime de cette époque et TE laisse ME servir et t'ACCORDE TOUS les bénéfices qui vont avec!_

 _-La meilleure chasseuse de prime ?! C'est de la boucherie qu'on appelle ce que tu me fais faire depuis des années!_

 _-Et alors ?! Ta pute de mère m'a supplié de te garder ET c'est ce que J'AI fais. Je t'ai recueilli !_

 _-Dans quel but ?! Tu ne m'a jamais apporté la moindre tendresse! La moindre affection! Et en plus de ça TU ME VENDS à un clan miteux et en déclin de la mafia ?!_

 _-Tu sais exactement ce que j'attends de toi... Fais ton devoir et C'EST TOUT ._

 _-Je ne VEUX plus tuer, ni jamais avoir à regarder dans les yeux les victimes d'une future boucherie! ET MERDE ENCORE MOINS A CONSPIRER A QUELQUE SORTE DE GENOCIDE DE CLAN COMME TU M'Y AS EMPLOYE!_

 _-Je suis ton père adoptif ce que je te dis de faire, tu le fais et tu te tais._

 _-HAHAHA...Laisse-moi-Rire ! Tu deviens sénile ma parole!_

 _-Yuya ma chère enfant, tu vas payé ton insolence et ta désobéissance envers mes ordres."_

Oda s'était approché de la jeune fille immobilisée et s'apprêtait à la torturer avec une certaine jouissance, Mais, là est le mais, un rire simple mais cruel l'y arrêta.

 _"Allons mon ami... laissez cette agréable et sauvage jeune enfant._

 _-Ex`roi rouge. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite chez moi._

 _-Mon Cher Oda, ne le prenez pas mauvaise je vous en conjure._

 _-Soit expliquez moi mon incapacité à trouver raison de votre présence._

 _-Il se trouve mon "ami" que mes sources m'ont informé du charmant retour de Mademoiselle Yuya._

 _-..._

 _-C'est alors qu'il m'est venu par grand hasard l'idée de venir à ce moment même, temps que la souris est parmis nous, de celer son engagement au Clan Mibu."_

 **Review :**

 **Ma très chère Neliiia : C'est avec grand plaisir que je te "revois" à lire mes blablas :D Mercii beaucoup j'ai hésité au début (le changement d'écriture très...flagrant! :P) mais je pouvais pas résister... la tentation était trop tentante! Je suis pas formatée pour une écriture sage :D Oui "Lady Yuya" C'était encore une fois trop tentant! :D A la ... Prochaine ! ;D**

 **Chère Yuya82 (Si je ne me trompe pas ;)) : Je remercie ton enthousiasme et j'espère te "revoir" parcourir la suite de mes blablas ! A une prochaine ! ;D**

 **Voili-voilou! Bixouxxx-Zoubixxx 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **Eh non! Je ne vous oublie pas ;P**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : PDV YUYA (Ouiii!)**

La tension était palpable. Yuya avait les yeux fixés sur Oda et ne pouvait cesser de l'observer comme obnubilée par l'aura terrifiante que l'homme dégageait.

L'Ex`Roi rouge semblait s'amuser d'une telle situation. Oda se tourna vers moi, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus rageur que j'étais la seule à voir.

" _Ma chère ``fille``, réjouis toi. L'heure de ton alliance avec le Clan Mibu a été avancé. Il semblerait que les Dieux ont entendu ta prière_."

Yuya ne put s'empêcher de cracher au sol son dégoût pour cet homme qu'elle avait autrefois considéré comme sa famille.

L'Ex`Roi rouge voyant cela ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire davantage.

Je fus coupée en pleine réflexion sur comment les étrangler et les découper en morceaux...

(Oups je crois que j'ai gardé de mauvaises habitudes à force de trop côtoyer "Papa"...

"Tu m'étonne!"

A tiens t'es pas encore Morte toi ?! 'Fin bon c'est pas très important)

...Oui donc je disais que je venais d'être coupée de l'univers de mes pensées par quelques cris d'alerte.

Je vis toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tendres, excepté l'autre machin qui continuait de sourire comme un abruti.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnais' t' il pas ?!

Les cris se rapprochaient lorsque, pour une raison qui me semblait évidente en moi même, ils se turent.

J'entendis une explosion suivit d'une intense fumée qui venait sans aucun doute de la partie du mur qui venait de voler en éclats à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mise en scène pas mal, j'aime bien, allez' y envoyez la suite je vous prie... Ah Merci!

Deux silhouettes apparurent, l'une grande et l'autre petite. Le sentiment dû a leur présence m'était familier...Et je me rappela alors que nous étions très proche du secteur dans lequel se trouvait un môme et un crétin d'après les réseaux de Papounet.

Grâce à la description, ô combien précise, que j'avais acquérie suite à l'intelligence de mon piratage, le petit devait être Sasuke et le grand, Hideta`machin... Tigre rouge c'est bien aussi et plus simple à retenir.

Pour une raison m'ayant échappée, Tigre Rouge eut des étoiles dans les yeux en me voyant et s'apprêtait à courir vers moi quand... un pied traître venait de le faire s'écrouler par terre...et bien.

" _SASUUKEEE!_

 _-...Oui?_

 _-Ne prend pas cet air innocent sale môme!_

 _-Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu t'adresse Fils'A'Papa._

 _-Avoue tu cherches à me ridiculiser devant Yuya !_

 _-Pff_

 _-Tu veux te la garder que pour toi!_

 _-Imbécile..._

 _-Comment?! Vas y redis moi ça pour voir ?!_

 _-Im`Be`Cile._

 _-... Je vais te tuer!_

 _-HUM HUM..._

 _-Oui Douce et Belle Yuya?_

 _-Euh Tigre Rouge et Sasuke N'est ce pas ?_

 _-Oooh Yuya_ *Yeux en larmes de niveau extrême* _Tu me reconnais ,hein, Ma douce et magnifique Yuya, Tu'm'as'tellement'manquééé !_ *se précipite vers Yuya et se ramasse une nouvelle fois sur le sol en béton* _...TOI SALE GOS..."_

...Sasuke venait provisoirement de l'assommer.

Il s'approchait de moi et l'expression de son visage changea radicalement d'émotion pour une certaine douceur voir tendresse qu'il semblait apparemment m'adresser.

Bon... Le soucis c'est que moi, même si en les voyant débarquer comme ça...Avec une entrée dans la scène comme je vous disais que j'avais bien apprécié. je ne me rappelais néanmoins de rien les concernant.

Et ça c'était un tantinet embarrassant.

" _Yuya. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis 1609 après les trois ans de vadrouille de Yeux de Démon..."_

Yeuzzz de Démon...encore lui! Il me suit ou quoi!

("Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ma vieille?!"

Oui enfin non. C'est bon j'ai compris ce sera pas pour compter sur ton aide)

" _Explique moi Sasuke je t'en prie je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles_

 _-Nos routes se sont croisés et nous sommes devenus les guerriers du Démon ou plutôt de ONIME en l'an 1604, 4 ans après la Grande Bataille. Nous nous battions ensemble et avons anéanti le Clan Mibu ainsi qu'ici présent Oda Nobunaga jusqu'en 1605 où Kyo a été , je ne sais comment, projeté à travers le japon et mis trois ans à nous retrouver. 'Fin plus toi que nous d'ailleurs. Mais il semblerait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être réincarné au XXIeme siècle suite à la création du portail de réincarnation par un savant fou Mibu..._

 _-Non il semblerait effectivement que certains d'entre nous sont définitivement fait pour la victoire et d'autre pour l'échec"_

Oda semblait agacé du manque d'attention qu'on lui prêtait et avait apparemment l'intention de revenir sur le premier plan... A mon plus fort agacement !

 _"Mais bien évidemment Yuya à cette époque nous n'étions pas vraiment du même côté ma fille_

 _-Ah parce que maintenant nous le sommes... Papa c'est Mibu qui t'as arraché tes derniers neurones restants ? Ou ça se passe comment?! Sasuke je t'en prie continue._

 _-Tsss. Donc je disais que nous aurions fini notre vie sans emmerdeurs si Oda s'était pas à nouveau trouvé un corps, s'était pas rallié aux derniers Mibu et qu'il t'avait pas enlevé après un an de tranquillité._

 _Yuya -Oda..._

 _Oda -Pour toi c'est Papa, Fille indigne...Euh Gentille fille à son gentil petit papa...? Non s'il'te'plaît ma petite Yuya c'calme'toi... "_

Énervée. Juste terriblement énervée.

Le tuer. Je veux le tuer.

" _Mon cher petit papa. HAHAHA. Je me sens d'excellente humeur tout d'un coup._

 _Oda-..._

 _Sasuke-..._

 _Oda-Merde._

 _Ex Roi Rouge-Intéressant_

 _Tigre - Aïïïe! Kami que ça fait mal... Euh quelqu'un pourrait' il m'expliquer ce qui ce passe avec Ma Yuya d'amour ?! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a le regard sanguinaire de Kyo quand il veut faire un massacre?! Euh Yuya je suis Un gentil... Tu me fais peur! Je ferais ce que tu voudras! Yuy..._

 _Sasuke - LA FERME TIGRE._

 _Tigre - Gniiiiiia...(s'enfuit en courant pour se cacher derrière le mur explosé)_

 _Ex Roi Rouge- Alors c'est elle...Le Saphir qui en soif de sang devient un magnifique Rubis. Prodigieux._

 _Oda - Y'Yu'Yuya Si tu veux je peux t'apporter un petit remontant...Non ?! Ou si tu préfère un gâteau ou...?_

 _Yuya - Papa. Tu sais que quand je me mets en colère il vaut mieux pas rester à côté... c'est marrant ça il y a quelques années encore c'était moi qui avait peur de toi... Il semblerait que tu es oubliée comment tu devais t'adresser à moi._

 _Bassara- Maître. Je sais que la situation est critique mais il nous a été rapporté que la réincarnation du samurai dénommé Kyo aux yeux de Démon approchait d'ici."_

Pfff. Onime de Yeuz.

 _"Oda - On se tire. Avec Yuya comme ça c'est pas une bonne idée on reviendra plus tard."_

Toujours dans ma rage folle mais toujours attachée je due regarder Oda et ses sbires s'enfuirent pendant que Sasuke s'approchait de moi pour me libérer de mes liens.

Une fois que cela ce fit Tigre revenait en pleurant comme si j'allais le bouffer...Pas faux.

C'était pas passé très loin...Que je vous explique, Quand je suis en 'mode' Killer mes yeux deviennent rouge et je suis prise d'une rage folle me donnant une envie subite de tuer la plupart des personnes que j'ai sous la main...Marrant ça nan ?!

Bref. J'avais très envi de frapper quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais surtout qui en fait, qui crierait de douleur.

Hélas mon instinct me disait que je ne serais plus très longtemps dans mon mode éveil et que bientôt je m'évanouirais.

Je ne contrôle pas entièrement c'est facette de moi. Indomptable. En même temps...quand on me connait...Bref. Je vous fais pas de dessins. Si ?

Je sentis un bizut du Clan de Papa non loin de là. HAHA. Le pauvre petit semblait avoir perdu sa route. Egaré...Non loin de moi. Erreur Fatal Gamin.

Un innocent et faible petit agneaux crasseux et abandonné. Comme moi. N'est-ce pas ? Salie et solitaire.

Presque pareil je vous dirais.

Sauf que moi je suis plus que ça. Je suis aussi présentement le grand méchant loup. Pas de chance.

Tu vas mourir. Remercie moi Sale Gosse Ingrat.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne l'ai que sentis et pas vu... Mais pardi c'est parce qu'il n'est pas dans la salle parmi nous mais caché derrière un des quatre murs de cette pièce.

Un halètement. Il essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Trop tard. J'ai déjà fondu sur le mur derrière lequel il se trouve.

Voilà. C'est fini. Il n'est plus de ce monde. Il a à peine exprimé sa douleur, je suis déçue et non rassasiée.

Je suis couverte de son sang. Insecte. Et 'PAPA' se dit fier de ses chiens. Laissez moi en mourir de rire.

J'entend un rire silencieux. Silencieux car il ne sentant pas mais se ressent. Je le ressens dans tout mon être.

Cette sensation.

Cette aura.

Cette intensité.

Et là je sais. Je me souviens. A aucun moment je ne pourrais me tromper. Parce Que C'est SON Rire à LUI.

...KYO...

Et je sombre.

* * *

 **Héhé Woilà !**

 **Merci de votre soutien.**

 **Merci de votre attention.**

 **Et bien évidement je me remercie moi même d'avoir réussi à me convaincre moi-même de décider à poster ce chapitre ! x'D**

 **Haha je rigole...** **'Fin pas trop quand même! ;D**

 **Sur ce, BISOUX-ZOUBIXX! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY !**

 **HEY!**

 **HEY!**

 **Me revoili-voilou!**

 **Merci à Neliia et à Yuya82 de leur soutien et de leur review régulière!**

(Eh yuya82! je suis pas sûre mais je crois que ceci est la suite de mon histoire ;) Navrée de ne pouvoir poster plus régulièrement mais je fais des efforts ;) )

 **Chap 5-PDV Yuya! (:D)**

Il fait nuit noire, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Peu importe. On m'a encore demandé de tuer. Maintenant je suis lasse de tout ça. Je sais que même avec toute la volonté qu'ils ont de vivre... Ils vont mourir de mes mains.

J'ai beau être encerclé par tout un clan, Ça ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Oda m'a encore soulé la veille en me jetant ses ordres à la figure. Lui aussi va finir par mourir. De ma main. Et j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Ah ils se décident à attaquer. Stupides choses. Cette odeur. Peur et Sang. Merde trop tard... pour eux. En un quart de secondes c'est la fin. C'est Leur Fin.

Redevenant lucide, mes yeux sont redevenus verts. Je suis seule debout au milieu de ce carnage dont je suis l'auteur. Une véritable boucherie.

Mince. Je me suis encore couverte de sang. Bof tant que c'est pas le mien. Peu m'importe.

Pourtant...de fines larmes salées n'ayant pu s'échapper que par son oeil gauche redevenu vert, coulaient le long de son fin visage, comme à chaque fois.

-Que dirait-il s'il nous voyait ? dit une voix douce et endormie dans ma tête

\- Mais Qui ça "il"?

-Kyo... dit elle

-Qui est Kyo ? Eh reviens! Non S'il te plaît! Ne me laisse pas seule, pas ici, pas dans cette nuit noire, pas dans ce monde...

-Kyo...

Kyo.

Le jour disparaissant et la chaleur enveloppant mon corps me réveilla.

J'étais endormie dans ses bras, ma tête était calée dans le creux de son cou.

Ses longs cheveux noirs m'encerclaient tendrement la tête comme un bouclier entre l'intense lumière du soleil et mon sommeil.

J'étais tellement bien ainsi que je n'avais aucune envie de bouger mais c'est là qu'il me rappela qui il était. Désespoir.

"Alors Plan à pain, bien calée?!

-Mmmh Crétin insupportable

-Eh j'te signale Gamine que c'est toi qui dort actuellement dans mes bras, collée à mon magnifique corps sexy.

-Mon Dieu! Mais tu la ferme jamais! Crétin...

-..."

Et Kyo me lâcha d'un seul coup, j'eus néanmoins le temps de me rattraper majestueusement sur mes pieds comme ancrée dans le sol terreux du chemin sur lequel nous nous trouvions.

Oups c'est vrai qu'après un de mes "éveils" je suis toujours plus ... athlétique dirons nous.

J'observa notre environnement, nous venions de nous poser dans une clairière au coeur d'une forêt surplombant une vallée rocheuse. Je remarqua pour l'avoir instinctivement frappé à son approche, Tigre Rouge maintenant planté comme un piquet la tête dans le sol, et Sasuke qui venait de monter sur la branche d'un arbre. Kyo lui me tournait le dos, face au précipice.

Mon coeur se serra.

Que pensait-il de ce qu'il avait vu de moi ? Je voulus m'avancer vers lui mais son rire me sortit de mon doute quand à son jugement à la gênante situation où il m'avait vu au "réveil" de mon autre moi.

Je pris mouche mais décida de m'écraser... je n'étais pas vraiment en position à râler.

Mais l'amplification sonore de son p*t**n de rire à ce sale c*nn*rd de Démon de mes deux me fit clairement péter les plombs et sans retenue je me jeta sur lui.

Alors devinez... Que s'est il passé?! Eh bien Môsieur m'a esquivé et m'a rattrapé par la taille d'une main. Autant vous dire que je m'étais vite refroidie avec la tête suspendue dans le vide... Mais bien sûr il a fallut qu'il me fasse un de ses commentaires...à la con comme on dit.

"Bah alors Plan à Pain ?! Suicidaire? Aurais tu rater ta cible ? Hahaha

-Oui Rah ça va !

-HAHAHAHAHA.

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER!

-...Pff HAHAHAHA !

-Ah Yeux de Démon nous a quitté... GAME OVER!

-Ah le môme ce que tu peux être drôle quand tu le veux!

-Tais toi fils à papa

-Rah Sale Gamin ! Je vais te tuer!

-Tu sais que plus tu le dis et moins t'es crédible mon gars. *Pcht Pcht* JE-SUIS-TON-PERE *Pcht Pcht*

-SASUK...Papa ?!

-HAHAHAHAHA, rigolèrent Sasuke et Kyo de plus belle et en coeur devant un Tigre déboussolé.

-MAIS VOUS AUSSI FERMEZ LA PUTAIN !

-J'ai une meilleure idée Femme. Toi tais toi tu me casse les oreilles."

Kyo en disant ceci venait de poser sa main sur ma tête en soupirant, reprenant contenance. Je tenta de le regarder avec le regard le plus noir possible afin de bien lui exprimer ma profonde colère. Mais évidemment il fallait prévoir qu'avec "ce" mec ça n'aurait pas du tout l'effet espéré!

Apparemment nous allions dormir ici ce soir, je pris donc la liberté de me réserver selon mon jugement la meilleure place, et d'après moi, à la tête que faisait Yeuz de démon... Il avait pas l'air vraiment d'accord.

"Eh dorénavant je te proclame comme étant mon Serviteur N*1.

-Bah bien sûr... Et puis quoi encore!

-Attend Yuya ça arrive et je le sens mal, ça va être du lourd..., me lança Sasuke, toujours sur sa branche derrière moi. Je le regarda suspicieuse et attendant la bêtise qui allait suivre et qui ne me déçue pas...

-En tant que Serviteur et Planche à Pain, car c'est un crime d'être aussi plate, tu te dois de préparer mon lit pour la nuit et si je suis de bonne humeur je te laisserais éventuellement te servir de mon corps pour te réchauffer...

-Ah Qui c'est qui a encore gagné ?!

-On se demande Gamin! La dessus on est imbattable... YUYA CHERIE! YUYA D'AMOUR LAISSE MOI TE PRENDRE DANS MES BRAS!

je lança à Sasuke et à Tigre un regard qu'ils ne semblaient pas être prêts d'oublier, ainsi qu'un allez sans retour vers l'arbre le plus proche pour Tigre. Puis en soupirant dis...

-Ouais j'avoue Bien vu Sasuke... Je m'attendais pas à une aussi grosse concentration de connerie même de sa part...Pfff...

-Ah...3...2...1...Zer'

-PUUUTAIN ! KYOOO JE VAIS TE..

-Me quoi ?! Et cris moins fort Planche à Pain tu me casses assez les oreilles comme ça...

-PARDON ?!

-Demain je crois que je vais t'assommer comme ça on aura la paix..."

(Changement de PDV)

Et sur ce, Kyo s'avança dans la forêt. Pendant que Tigre pensait pouvoir sortir de derrière son arbre sans s'en prendre plein la tête (encore) par une jeune femme terriblement énervée qui essayait tant bien que mal de décontracter ses muscles crispés par la colère. Sasuke lui avait choisi de rester sur sa branche pour y dormir attendant que la tempête passe.

Cependant, Kyo ne revenait pas et la nuit s'encrait dans le ciel sans lui demander son avis. Yuya commençant à s'inquiéter, ne serrait-ce qu'un peu pour le démon, voulait partir à sa recherche mais elle avait peur. Peur de toute cette noirceur qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler ses courts moments de conscience pendant ses éveils.

Qui se résumait le plus souvent à se voir au sommet d'un tas de cadavres ensanglantés, trempée dans le sang de ses victimes et dans le noir total des nuits sans lune.

Des fines larmes salées n'ayant pu s'échapper que par son oeil gauche redevenu vert, coulaient le long de son fin visage.

Mais comme nous la connaissons si bien Notre chère Yuya...

(Changement de PDV- Yuya)

Evidemment que oui j'ai peur. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir vécut ce que Moi j'ai vécu.

Mais je suis Yuya. Yuya Shiina! Et je suis une Serial Killeuse et "LA" très renommée Chasseuse De Prime Se Trouvant Partout Sur La Route De Tokai. Donc arrête de réfléchir et marche Connasse.

Je m'avança alors dans la forêt.

Je me laissa entrainer par mon instinct de chasseuse qui en fidèle compagnon m'emmena sur les pistes de Kyo. Sûrement pas parti très loin l'Onime No Crétin. Enfin... J'espère.

Je le retrouva 15 minutes après, allongé au bord d'un chemin d'eau entre les rochers de la montagne et le sol de la forêt, dur et pourtant si souple en sensation.

Kyo ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers moi même lorsque je lui fis signaler ma présence par une brindille brisée sous l'un de mes pas.

J'étais tellement habituée à me déplacer de manière furtive que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être constamment sur mes gardes en pleine forêt et dans cette nuit si stressante.

Le vent soufflait terriblement au dessus de nos têtes, au sommet des arbres, que je ne pus empêcher le mouvement qui me poussa à me rapprocher du Démon.

Intrigué par le changement de mon aura, qui peu avant était furtif, il ouvra ses puissants yeux rouges foncés, signe de sa contrariété, et les tourna vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me plonger dans les profondeurs du plus plaisant des enfers... Une terrifiante tentation me prise de court. Je le désirais. Et même en ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, cet abruti était terriblement attractif. A mon plus grand malheur...

Le contact de nos yeux finit par se rompre au moment où je me décida à m'assoir à ses côtés et ouvrir mon esprit à cet endroit. Je sentis ses yeux continués à me suivre et me détailler. Et curieusement, une chanson me revint en mémoire comme soufflée par le brouillard de mon esprit ainsi que par la proximité de Kyo... Le Requiem Bleue.

C'est alors doucement, poussée par le doux murmure de notre environnement qui avait totalement changé d'atmosphère, que je commença à fredonner cette chanson.

Je ne le vis pas mais je le sentis, comme je n'avais encore jamais rien senti aussi intensément...Son sourire, ses yeux fermés, sa position allongé contre l'arbre, pipe aux lèvres.

Son aura.

Tout.

Il avait tout changé en quelques secondes.

Ma peur, notre environnement, la nuit, le son de l'eau, le déchainement du vent, les battements alarmés de mon coeur.

Il contrôlait tout.

Mes émotions, mes pensées, mes gestes. Chaque cellule de mon corps lui obéirait et le suivrait aveuglément. Flippant. Complètement Flippant.

J'en étais certaine. Cet abruti avait changé un nombre incalculable de choses dans ma vie.

Kyo... t'es qu'un Crétin!

Mais je crois que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Peut être mon instinct qui est en train de me forcer à dire ça ?!

Mais faut pas non plus déconner alors pars pas trop loin!

J'aimerais pas à avoir à te courir après... mais si c'est toi qui cours...c'est d'accord.

Je me ferais un plaisir de te regarder courir avec un grand sourire qui dit "Aller plus vite" tendu vers ta personne ! ... et sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais paisiblement endormie à ses côtés.

Oups.

Mais je sentis peu après la douce sensation du feu et de mon lit de camp, dressé tout à l'heure. Gentil Kyo. Merci, T'es peut-être con mais t'es au moins gentil.

 **Woili Woilà !**

 **Encore Merci de votre soutien.**

 **Sur mon ordi:**

 **Chap 1 : 1 page**

 **Chap 2 : 2 pages**

 **Chap 3 : 3 pages**

 **Chap 4 : 5 pages**

 **Chap 5 : 6 pages**

 **La longueur des chapitres augmentent progressivement!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, commentaires et sentiments! ;)**

 **Sur ce, BISOUX-ZOUBIXX! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY-HEY-HEY ! Avec beaucoup de retard je le reconnais...**

 **Comment vont mes charmants lecteurs au moment précis où ils vont commencer ce chapitre 6 ?!**

 **Bon voici sans plus attendre ce que tu m'avais demandé Neliiia ;) (avec pas mal de décalage par rapport à la date d'origine de sortie prévue pour ce chapitre)**

 **Merci Yuya82 pour ton enthousiasme débordant face à ce petit morceau de vie, cette petite part de moi que tu lis.**

 **Merci à toutes personnes ayant accordées assez d'intérêt à cette histoire pour être arrivées jusqu'ici.**

 **Chap. 6: PDV KYO!**

Retour à l'heure d'enlèvement de Yuya par Bassara, Kyo semble s'être "enfui" (UN HOMME UN VRAI NE FUIT PAS FACE AU DANGER QUEL QU'IL SOIT!...Même si c'est Yuya qu'on a en face de soi!) pour la sauvegarde de ses oreilles bien évidemment quoi d'autre ?! (UN LACHE MOI JE DIS! UN LACHE!)

J'étais parti , juste envi de prendre l'air. Evidemment que je sais que ce con "Bassara" est notre ennemi. Mais je suis certain qu'il peut nous mener aux autres ou à cette enflure de Nobunaga.

Ainsi, mes pensées me conduisirent aux abords d'une forêt rocheuse, la nature était si paisible ici. Si calme. En fait trop calme pour être convenablement appréciée.

En observant mon environnement, je sentis un souffle venant de l'ouest, deux personnes approchaient à grande vitesse de ma position... l'aura qu'ils dégageaient semblait bien trop inoffensive pour s'attendre à une petite baston.

En les sentant s'approcher, leur aura avait soudainement changé... Ils avaient en effet du sentir ma présence. C'est pas trop tôt.

C'est ainsi que je les reconnu. Ils avaient l'odeur du sang. Tellement différente des gens normaux et sans histoire qui n'ont jamais eu à se battre pour une quelconque survie, comme la majorité des habitants de ce foutu siècle ne connaissant rien du monde de fou dans lequel ils vivent. Sasuke Sarutobi et Tigre Rouge.

Ils semblaient avoir ralenti, ils m'avaient reconnu selon leur attitude qui avait radicalement changé.

2 à 3 secondes plus tard, nous nous trouvions face à face.

Bon. Evidemment c'était pas les 2 plus forts de la Bande, mais comme JE suis le meilleur tout court, ça va être assez dur, voir improbable de faire mieux.

Excusons-les pour leur faiblesse. On peut même parler de situation atténuante pour le caniche de planche à pain et l'amant de l'alcoolique tombeur de ses dames. Derrière moi lui aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Je reste le plus Beau, le plus Fort, le plus Drôle et le plus Attrayant.

Bref. Je crois que la tension avec Planche à pain me monte légèrement à la tête...AH c'est bon, je SAIS ce qui va pas! Du Saké!

Ça fait plus de 4 heure que j'en ai pas bu, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi mal.

Et pendant qu'on y est pourquoi pas des femmes, de vrais Femmes ?!

Après une brève consultation entre Tigre, le Gamin et moi, il fut décidé que nous nous dirigerons sur les traces laissées par Planche à Pain avec son aura démesurément négative ayant agressée le paysage sur son passage. A ce moment là, je plaignais le pauvre type qui s'en prendrait plein la tête...

Nous dures mettre dans les 27 minutes à mon impression pour atteindre une grande baraque délabrée d'où semblait s'arrêter les dégâts.

De la maison semblait se dégager une tension froide. Nous étions encore abrités sous les arbres de la forêt et ses buissons lorsque deux hommes de Nobunaga venaient de sortir par la porte pour se poster devant. Seulement deux clébards pour monter la garde... C'est une blague ?! Mais en même temps, ils doivent faire tellement plus pour éviter que Planche à Pain ne gueule sur tout ce qui bouge et qu'elle étrangle l'autre défiguré à l'intérieur!

Bon ok. Mais je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois...Pigé? Elle me manque quand même un peu. Un peu j'ai dit alors on s'emballe pas trop !

Pendant un brève moment, nous sommes restés à les observer puis le gosse devenant impatient, les acheva le temps pour quelqu'un de normal de cligner les yeux. Les pauvres n'avaient pas dû comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils s'introduisirent dans la baraque sans plus attendre qu'un regard échangé entre nous.

Je les suivie tranquillement, préférant choper Oda mon meilleur ami de toujours comme tout le monde le sait bien, pendant sa fuite tellement prévisible vu que je suis du genre à prendre les choses à point. C'est ainsi. Pourquoi un Dieu devrait il courir après un lapin ?!

Il ne devrait pas tout simplement.

Pensant à observer tout naturellement le bâtiment afin de vite en ressortir, J'aperçue cette enflure de Shindara dit L'immortel que j'avais déjà réussi à tuer en passant.

Il me fixa avec ses yeux sombres pas le moins intimidant. Et il sortit comme ça, avec un très grand pragmatisme de sa part : "Onime. T'es franchement lent. Elle est là bas. Avec eux. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Et aussi... La laisse pas crever." Et il disparut. Qu'est ce que ce type m'a toujours soulé!

'Fin bon. J'entendis brièvement les gamins s'amuser un peu en éclatant un mur, trop de mise en scène à mon goût, je préfère faire dans la simplicité et le charisme. C'est plus drôle à mon sens. Cependant cela fit son petit effet, J'entendis de nombreux cris paniqués.

Et pendant que je me postais vers l'ouverture faite dans le mur, je vis une petite foule de faibles courir vers moi... sur ce coup là j'ai pas tout compris. D'habitude c'est plutôt dans l'autre sens qu'ils courent ces abrutis... Bref. Légèrement vexé.

Mais quand je la vis je ne vis pas une planche à pain faible et gueularde qui me casse les pieds comme les oreilles à toute heure de la Sainte journée!

Je vis une Yuya en colère et sauvage, des yeux rouges à vous rendre fou d'elle, comme hypnotisé par la folie destructrice de tout ce qu'elle représentait en cet instant. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un halo autour de sa tête. Elle était dangereuse. Un prédateur.

Elle était attachée comme une offrande en sacrifice à un Dieu. Sauf qu'ici bas il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est moi.

Peu après qu'Oda est fuit puisque personnellement je n'étais plus franchement d'humeur, le gamin s'avança vers elle pour la libérer de ses liens elle se figea en alerte comme un chat sauvage qu'on trouverai aussi intrigant que dangereux.

Au fond tout ce qui est dangereux et qui est envoûtant nous est attirant. Surtout pour un Dieu tel que moi. Non non je n'en fais pas de trop... Elle était vraiment différente ma petite planche à pain ça me rend sentimental. Merde faut plus que je traîne avec Yukimura.

Une fois libérée, elle chancela à peine sur ses pieds qu'elle tourna la tête en direction du mur et je sus qu'elle avait trouvé sa proie. Je la vis fondre sur ce pauvre inconscient caché derrière un mur trop mince pensant qu'il pourrait le sauver. Mais elle détruit le mur et l'attrapa avec une telle rage et une telle rapidité qu'il ne vit rien venir que déjà elle lui tordait le cou de ses jambes.

Ses "jambes" ! Extrêmement agressif et terriblement intéressant ! Yukimura vous dirait qu'il trouverait ça exitant et j'étais pas loin d'être du même avis. Pour une fois.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se déchaîner sur ce faible qu'il nous avait déjà quitté.

Seigneur Dieu ! (si je n'étais pas moi même les deux) son regard et sa posture et même tout chez elle la rendait délirante. Terriblement sexy. Sauvage...

Oui bon on se reprend. Qui est le plus beau ? C'EST MOI !

Qui est le plus fort ? C'EST MOI !

Qui est le plus mystérieux, tombeur, branleur, séduisant, imposant et le plus con ? C'EST MOI ! (J'ai oublié matcho)

Bon ok c'est bon on peut y aller !

Je ne pus me retenir avec toutes ces conneries et le regard déçu de ma planche à pain devant son jouet cassé, (à peine acheté et même pas remboursé!) , de laisser échapper un léger rire autour de moi.

Et là. Yuya la folle hystérique terriblement blasée m'avait enfin remarqué... Dois je le prendre mal ?

Elle me fixa avec ses yeux rouges froids autant que bouillant comme on fixe un adversaire de sa tranpe pour l'intimité puis étrangement ils redevinrent verts comme ils l'avaient toujours été mais des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux brûlants et fatigués. Elle sombra alors dans un sommeil indéterminé.

Je la rattrapa in extrémiste avant qu'elle heurt le sol dur et froid.

Sur ce, nous nous decidâmes de déguerpir avant que le défiguré revienne avec plus de monde. Et puis on avait des imbéciles à retrouver dans tout le Japon quand même!

Calée dans mes bras, elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de se réveiller tout de suite.

 **Woila!**

 **Je m'arrange pour vous faire une suite rapidement. Si quelqu'un a des propositions ou des recommandations je prends! :)**

 **Bisouxxx-Zoubixxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY-HEY-HEY !**

 **J'ai décidé de poster rapidement un nouveau cha** **pitre car j'ai pas été très contente du précédent.**

 **Woila. Sur ce, Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

SLF Chap 7

PDV YUYA

"Je n'en peux plus. Je suis seule ici. On ne veut pas de moi, une gêne. Je suis une gêne pour eux. C'est pour ça que Papa va m'abandonner. Maman est déjà partie loin d'ici parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait si noir dans cette pièce ? Ah oui c'est parce que je suis une mauvaise fille que papa m'a enfermé dans le sous sol.

Mais il est quand même gentil envers moi mon papa même s'il ne m'aime pas, il a laissé une petite fenêtre, c'est dommage qu'elle soit aussi haute mais ça c'est parce que je ne mérite pas l'attention de papa.

J'ai refusé de blesser le petit chien qu'il m'avait offert et en faisant ça papa a été très déçu de moi.

Je ne mérite rien de sa part, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Ce tout le monde ce sont les amis de mon papa, il a beaucoup d'amis mais ils me font peur.

Ah j'ai faim... ça va faire plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas mangé et souvent les amis de papa viennent manger devant moi, ils sont méchants et violents mais je ne suis pas si triste que ça parce que une à deux fois par jour on me sort d'ici pour m'entraîner. C'est dur mais mon papa me dit que c'est bien alors je continue je veux qu'il m'aime. Aie. Je viens de me cogner la tête sur le sol.

Quand je reviens de mes séances d'entraînement je ne peux plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures allongée sur la seule chose que je possède, ma couverture, c'est un petit drap fin qui me sert de lit sur le sol, et souvent un peu de lumière passe par ma petite fenêtre et je peux observer les ombres douloureuses ainsi que les traces d'ongles et de sang laissés sur les murs. Mon papa a dit que c'était parce qu'ils avaient pas été gentil. Donc je préfère rester gentille et que mon papa soit content de moi.

Pauvre petit chien. Je suis terriblement désolée. Non je ne dois pas pleurer. Papa déteste ça. Oh non papa m'a entendu. La porte s'ouvre lentement comme un chasseur le ferait avec le petit animal effrayé que je suis. Non papa pitié pardonne moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Non pas ça. Je t'en supplie mon papa calme toi, je ne recommencerais pas, pardon. Je ne pleurerais plus. Mais je t'en supplie arrête ça."

-Ne me touche pas !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. J'entendais encore mes pleurs du moi enfant de mon rêve dû à ce que j'avais fait à ce pauvre petit chien sans défense et à la douleur que me procurait la sensation des mains de Nobunaga sur mon corps d'enfant, le marquant ainsi pour toujours. Une colère et un dégoût inimaginable monta en moi. Je les réprima aussitôt.

Kyo n'était plus là mais Tigre et Sasuke oui. Je me rappela alors avoir retrouvé mon lit de camp juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il faisait encore nuit. Je m'installa au bort de la falaise et observa, je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, pas après avoir revécu ça.

Le jour finit par se lever. Cela me sortit de ma contemplation et de mes sombres pensées meurtrières. Nobunaga j'aurais ta peau.

Peu après lorsque Kyo réapparut, Tigre était attaché à un arbre, inconscient et Sasuke rangeait les affaires pour reprendre la route pendant que moi... je ne faisais à proprement parler pas grand chose. Parce qu'en commençant à ranger mes affaires, je vis avec désolation le sang de ma victime sur mes mains encore sales de mes actes passés. Ce qui m'avait plongé dans une profond réflexion.

Kyo me frôla. Il ricana en me voyant faire un bond de 3 mètres en me sortant de ma torpeur.

"Imbécile.

\- Oui ? Quelque chose à dire plan à pain ?

\- Tu t'arrête jamais ?

\- A cause de qui est ce qu'on a été retardé? Qui s'est encore fait enlever ?

\- QUOI ?! Déjà si tu t'étais pas barré en me laissant toute seule ça ne serait pas arrivé!

\- ...

\- ...

-...

\- Alors t'as déjà plus rien à dire ?

\- Tu me casse les oreilles.

\- PARDON ?! TU OSE ME SORTIR ÇA !

-...

-KYO REVIENS ICI!

-...

-KYO!

-Euh ... Yuya calme toi S'il te plaît... Aah non pardon ne me frappe pas!"

Et hop! A peine détaché, déjà re assommé... Pauvre Tigre Rouge.

Sasuke lui avait compris depuis le temps qu'il fallait éviter ce genre de commentaires...

Je me mis à marcher dans le sens inverse de par où Kyo était reparti.

"Y en a marre. Marre, marre, marre ! Mosieur Kyo est toujours le meilleur, le plus beau, le moins cher! Il va voir celui là ! Je vais me barrer un de ces jours, me barrer ! Voilà ! Et ce sera bien fait pour lui!"

Je finis par stopper ma marche ne sachant pas du tout où j'étais ni vers où je me dirigeais.

Je me trouvais dans un bois où tous les arbres se ressemblaient, je ne savais même plus par où j'étais arrivée.

Où avais je bien pu tomber ? Bordel. Pourquoi je suis partie déjà... je ne me rappelle pas... qui suis je ?

Je vis un voile noir tomber sur mes yeux et je me sentis m'écrouler sur le sol ferme et en même temps terreux des forêts que j'aime tant.

Plusieurs heures semblaient s'être écoulées lorsque je commença à reprendre connaissance.

Je semblais ne pas avoir bougé de là où je m'étais évanouie. Mais c'était différent. L'air était différent et moi aussi. J'étais enragée. Pourquoi ?! Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je me sentais en danger.

Essayant de garder un certain contrôle pour éviter de tout détruire, je pris le temps d'observer ce qui m'était arrivée.

Je sentis rapidement une odeur de sang très prononcée non loin de moi, elle était répugnante mais en même temps elle m'attirait.

Je décida de me lever tant bien que mal pour découvrir d'où elle venait.

Après plusieurs essais désespérés pour me lever, j'y arriva enfin. Je marcha laborieusement en m'appuyant sur ce qui m'entourait comme si je venais de me faire battre violemment.

Plus j'avançais et plus j'avais de mal à contrôler mes tremblements, l'odeur de sang était plus forte à chaque pas que je faisais. J'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments, la haine, l'excitation, la vengeance. J'avais soif. Soif de vie souillées de mes mains.

J'atteignis une sorte de clairière rocheuse dans laquelle se trouvait en son centre des hommes, des femmes, des enfants morts, abattus comme des bêtes d'élevages. Mais l'odeur de sang ne venait pas d'eux mais de l'homme qui se trouvait à côté, assis sur un plus petit amas de cadavres.

Cet homme était un tueur. Mais pas n'importe lequel. L'un des pires. Shindara l'immortel. Un assassin hors pair qui n'a d'égal que lui même.

A la différence évidemment que Shindara n'est pas mon ennemi. Mais s'il est là... Nobunaga n'est pas loin.

"Yuya...

-Shindara.

-...

-...

-Pars.

-j'ai pas envie

-Ok. Dégage avant que je m'énerve.

-Il est ici n'est ce pas ?

-... Je suis désolé.

-T'inquiète...

-...

-Il est où ?

-Juste ici ma chère.

-Pff.

-Je ne manque pas de remarquer votre enthousiasme débordant envers votre figure paternelle !

-Pitié...

-Tout naturellement Yuya que je te l'accorderais si tu viens avec moi. Laisse donc ces barbares et marie toi à l'homme qui t'est promis et qui t'attend patiemment à la maison.

-Tu me donne envie de vomir.

-J'en suis fort aise."

Oda se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle était donc coincée entre le fou et le tas de cadavres.

Shindara avait détourné son regard de moi lorsque je m'étais tournée vers lui, il s'apprêtait à nous laisser seuls.

Nobunaga ne le retint pas.

C'était entre lui et moi.

Il amorça un pas afin de m'attraper mais que j'esquiva et je le frappa en pleine tempe. Il eu un gros mouvement de recul dû à la puissance de ma rage.

Je le vis sortir de sa manche un couteau finement aiguisé et ce fameux regard qui te dit clairement que tu vas douiller.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Il grinça des dents, ça l'énervait de me voir le prendre à la légère comment en pitié.

Je commence à me répéter mais ... j'aurais sa peau.

 **BISOUXXX-ZOUBIXXX**

 **YaKyo (Guest quand je suis sur mon téléphone)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! HEY! HEY!**

 **Comment va ?** **Bonne Année 2016 à toutes personnes lisant ce message.**

 **Je vous dis merci.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

SLF CHAP 8

Nobunaga.

"Aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans. Enfin je crois, je ne sais pas exactement quel jour nous sommes. En fait je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir 15 ans aujourd'hui, j'aime juste le croire et le repas de ce matin me fait dire que c'est vrai. Ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de manger... depuis que Shindara était parti sur ordre de 'Papa'. Et ce matin j'ai eu plus que mes repas habituels qui ne sont pas vraiment réguliers ou copieux, avec en prime une carte de 'Joyeux Anniversaire tu as 15 ans'. Cette 'attention' venant de mes geôliers me surprenait quelque peu, que cela pouvait il cacher?

Et Joyeux... Joyeux ? Joyeux ?! Mais en plus il se paie de ma tête!

Le plus ironique dans tout ça je crois que c'est la personne qui me hait le plus ici qui me l'a apporté. La Travestie. Son nom m'importe peu mais sa sympathie comme sa tête ne me reviennent pas.

En même temps... c'est avec elle que je m'entraîne depuis toute petite. Elle aime me frapper, mais le jour où elle avait failli m'handicaper à vie le père s'était énervé. Tu M'étonnes ! Il veut que je lui serve quand même et que toutes ces années à me supporter, m'entretenir et m'entraîner lui reviennent à quelque chose de rentable.

Je suis un objet, plus exactement une arme. Une arme de guerre marquée Oda Nobunaga. Ils ne sont pas plus que des hors-la-loi, des mafieux, des personnes extrêmement influentes. Et surtout craints par la quasi totalité du Japon.

Et je suis le souffle. D'une main puissante et invisible. On ne me voit pas, c'est moi qui voit puisque je suis partout, là dans l'ombre juste derrière toi. Si tu te retourne tu meurs. Je ne suis jamais où tu crois me voir. Je travaille comme ton inconscient: "je suis où tu ne pense pas et tu pense où je ne suis pas".

C'est douloureux au début. De tuer je veux dire. Mais on s'y fait vite. C'est toi ou moi. Par la vie que j'ai vécu, j'ai tendance à être de nature égoïste.

Je ferais ton deuil comme celui des autres qui t'accompagneront à chaque éveil de ma soif, vous ferez partie de ma force. Soit tranquille je n'en oublierais aucun d'entre vous. Votre sacrifice est, et sera gravé dans mon dos comme un péché à ne jamais plus faire.

Mais je continuerais parce que j'ai 15 ans, je suis abîmée, fatiguée mais je veux vivre."

O.O.O.O

"-Oda. Sérieusement...Tu vas vraiment essayer de me tuer? Moi?

-Oh Yuya, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas ici.

-...

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu es seule.

-Seule ? J'ai toujours été seule. N'essaie pas de me faire rire.

-Pauvre Idiote, pourquoi tu peux pas obéir comme quand t'étais gamine?

-Parce que maintenant je suis assez forte pour faire ce que je veux.

Je pris rapidement mon élan et courut aussi vite que possible là où j'aurais plus d'espace. Loin de ces cadavres aussi, leur odeur nauséabonde me rendait folle. L'avantage de l'apparition d'Oda c'est qu'il m'avait tellement énervé que j'en avais perdu mon étourdissement de précédemment.

Je courrais sans savoir avec certitude si ce fou me suivait ou pas. Lorsque j'entendis le sifflement de la lame de son couteau je sus que c'était trop tard, j'avais comme qui dirait 'merdé'. Dans cette personnalité je ne possédais pas mes capacités de combats sûr-développées. Et donc je venais de me faire planter un couteau dans la jambe... pour vous dires ça fait un mal de chien mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais me permettre de laisser aller mon autre moi pour autant. Je finis par m'écrouler au milieu de ma course et Oda se rapprochait à nouveau dangereusement de moi.

J'avais peur. Parce que je voulais vivre. A mon sens, à mon goût. Plus jamais de dictateur. C'était fini cette période de ma vie était révolue.

"Yu-yaa, Yu-yaa. Voyons pourquoi t'enfuir Petite sotte. Tu vois, personne pour t'aider comme avant et comme ça à toujours été le cas".

Oh Seigneur. Je voulais le découper en morceaux et les faire brûler un à un, en commençant par sa tête, finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Ce fut le déclic. Je perdais à moitié conscience pour laisser à l'autre autant de place qu'elle le voulait.

Je l'avais juré. Nobunaga j'aurais ta peau.

"Pffihihi HIHIHIHI!

-...

-HAHAHA!

-Étonnant. Tu vas mourir et tu te permets de me rire au nez...

-Oda.

-...

-J'espère pour toi que t'as pas trop perdu parce ce que de toute manière, je vais t'écraser.

-C'est marrant j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part..."

Oda n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son idée que je lui fonçais sauvagement dessus sans plus craindre le couteau qu'il avait ramassé après m'avoir blessé.

En voyant une totale indifférence peinte sur mon visage, il prit peur. Comme quoi le grand méchant loup n'est qu'en fait un faible animal en face de la mort.

Oui je suis la mort. Et je le suis depuis des années par sa cause.

Il hésita mais s'élança afin d'essayer de me cogner avec le manche de l'arme mais je fis rapidement un pas de côté et je le frappa du coude en pleine tempe.

Il s'écroula mais cet imbécile avait néanmoins réussi à me blesser au visage, fendant ainsi ma joue sur plusieurs centimètres.

Je ne m'en formalisa pas, trop préoccuper par ma vengeance tant attendu à ce jour, à cet instant. Je jubilais d'excitation de voir couler son sang.

Prise dans ma folie, je n'avais pas senti les toutous arriver.

C'est en entendant leurs réactions sur l'état dans lequel j'avais mis Oda qu'ils me sortirent de ma contemplation.

PDV TOUTOUS DE NOBUNAGA

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière. Dans ses mains elle tenait une lame et un briquet. A ses pieds, notre maître se trouvait inconscient. Il était pourtant au courant qu'il était faible ces derniers temps, que sa force au combat en était diminuée. La preuve était sous nos yeux remplis de haine et de promesses de vengeance envers elle.

Cette gamine sembla enfin nous remarquer sans pour autant être effrayée par notre nombre, les yeux rouges perdus dans le vide. Elle se plaça juste entre nous et le Maître puis tourna lentement la tête, nous réduisant en insectes, tout en lançant un regard de défi dont chacun d'entre nous ne pouvait s'en rappeler que trop bien.

Un premier d'entre nous s'avança, nous allions l'épuiser un par un réduisant sa force physique par sa fatigue ou sa douleur. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre ce combat, pourtant c'est ce qui arriva.

Un par un. Elle nous massacra sans réellement se presser, elle prenait du plaisir, enfin c'était plutôt son sourire terrifiant qui en effraya plus d'un.

Mais personne n'osait lui tourner le dos et partir en courant, elle les rattraperai assurément et les ferait souffrir au point de les tuer avec délice.

Elle avait cette lueur, cette étincelle dans les yeux qui la rendait attirante autant qu'effrayante.

Nous avions signé notre fin à l'instant même où nous avions croisé son regard rouge, froid et furieux.

 **BISOUXXX-ZOUBIXXX**

 **P.S: j'ai enfin compris le principe des reviews anonymes en "Guest"... C'est un bon début pour cette**

 **nouvelle année moi je dis ! x)**

 **A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey!**

 **Comment vont mes petits Haribos ?!**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

 **SLF CHAP 9**

(PDV Yuya au moment de l'action)

J'en avais fini des sous-fifres. Marre des sous-fifres!

Ne restaient debout que quelques toutous, de vieilles loques de généraux sacrés.

Sacrés? Mes fesses ouais. Sacrés de rien du tout. Je les avais écrasé. Tout simplement écrasé.

En y pensant cette sensation est terriblement jouissive! Ils sont faibles, faibles ! Des insectes qui m'ont pris la tête pendant des années ! Oui des années à me marcher dessus !

Mais c'est fini. Pour ceux là en tout cas, les morts sont faits pour rester mort et pourrir, loin du cahot des vivants.

Une peau mate attira mon regard. Mais oui, la Travestie aussi je l'ai eu. Ah elle respire encore ?! Plus pour très longtemps.

"Ma très chère Bikara, je vais te faire l'honneur de te brûler comme je comptais le faire pour le vieux.

-Espèce de..de f..folle...

-Moi ? Oui sûrement à cause des coups que tu t'éclatais à me donner depuis toute minot que j'étais."

Je resserra mon emprise sur le briquet que je tenais toujours dans ma main gauche. Il ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis que j'avais réussi à le voler au temps de mon entraînement. Ce jour où je tremblais de froid et qu'un enfant de servante me l'avait apporté. Lui que je voyais toutes les nuits à la même heure avait ensuite disparut inexplicablement de ma vie.

De cet instant où je l'avais vu à aujourd'hui, je ne lui avais attribué qu'une seule mission. Cramer la chair encore fraîche de Nobunaga et de ceux de ses toutous que j'appréciais le plus du puits sans fond de ma rancoeur.

La dernière fois que je m'étais enfuie j'avais commencé le travail, laissant ainsi de profondes cicatrices sur le visage d'Oda mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Je mettrais fin à tout ceci en finissant Oda Nobunaga.

Et puis j'aime pas trop le fait qu'il ne soit qu'à demi cramé... j'aime le travail bien fait, donc ça me permettra de mieux dormir ce soir! Et ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

Ouais mais faut aussi que je retrouve Kyo et les autres... Mouais la terre est ronde Nan ?! Laissons les venir à moi... j'aurais plus de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement à revoir Yeuz de démons!

Mais en même temps... Même si la terre est ronde elle est quand même vachement grande... Boui alors en fait on verra ça plus tard hein ?!

Voyons voyons, alors au programme : des morts, du sang et Doux Jésus! De la chair cramée! Ouiii!

Reprenons nous quelque peu. Nous avons une image à tenir.

("Laisse tomber ta royale image Dark Yuya... t'as perdu toute crédibilité! Bravo ! Et on est qu'au 9ème chapitre...

-Est ce qu'on leur dit que je suis aussi très portée sur le sexe ?

-Je crois que tu viens de le faire espèce d'andouille!...iiiiiih Nan tape pas ! C'est de la triche ça!")

Navrée quelques interférences avec moi même dirons nous.

Mais pour l'histoire du sexe, c'est vrai !

Bref. J'ai malencontreusement laissé filer des toutous... tant pis ils reviendront peut être un jour ou l'autre, ça fera des souvenirs à se remémorer en contemplant leurs cadavres.

Je m'approchais délicatement du corps de Bikara lorsque je vis la gamine débarquée et sauter sur ma proie.

Oui la petite...tu vois de qui je parle, la blonde qui aime les pédophiles avec du fric...Oui voilà ! Antera! La fille de Kubira, oui le cinglé amoureux de ses marionnettes.

Bref. Essayons de moins nous égarer mes petites brebis.

Je crois que je perds complètement la boule. Faudra vraiment que je boive un coup avec Yukimura en mode Dark. Ça fera des souvenirs.

Alors la question que vous devez vous poser serait : Comment ça se fait qu'une Yuya aussi sombre, d'où le Dark dans mon nom, soit aussi... Scandaleusement joyeuse ou sarcastique? Bah ça c'est à cause des généraux. Nan mais vraiment. Les voir aussi minables me rend euphorique.

Y en a qui ont été de bons copains de boissons et bref. On se laissait aller. Mais ça c'était y a très très très longtemps dans mon esprit et dans mon coeur.

Antera était en larmes devant son amie mais ça m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à la plaindre. Surtout que je voulais finir Bikara et Antera n'était pas sur ma liste.

Le plus dérangeant, je crois, c'est le regard qui me fixe le dos qui n'appartient qu'à Shindara...

"Yuya.

-Quoi ?!

-Je crois que ça suffit comme ça.

-Non je n'en ai pas fini.

-Pourquoi cherche tu a engendrer d'avantage la haine et la vengeance ?

-Shindara tu t'es perdu? Te rappelle tu de l'époque où tu es parti et que tu m'as laissé? Oui tu n'étais donc plus là. Tu ne sais pas ce que moi j'ai enduré à partir de cette période. Alors cesse de vouloir interférer dans mes opportunités et casse toi."

Sur ce je m'approcha dangereusement de ma proie et de la gamine :

"Antera hors de ma vue.

-Nan Yuya ne la tue pas...

-T'as des raisons intéressantes?

-...Non mais..

-C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Sur ce, je l'attrapa par le bras et la lança vers Shindara qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce continuant de m'observer. Il n'eut aucun souci pour la rattraper de ses bras agiles.

En sentant quelques chiens s'approcher de ma proie principale mon sang se mit à bouillir fortement. Je poussa un cri inhumain les arrêtant dans leur lancée derrière moi.

Mes muscles se contractèrent violemment me faisant trembler.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de moi empêchant toutes les personnes s'y trouvant à proximité de respirer.

Je m'élança vers Oda avant que l'on me l'arrache encore des mains avant d'avoir pu en finir.

Mais je me stoppa net.

A travers ce lourd brouillard qui c'était montré, je sentis sa présence.

Oui je n'avais aucun doute là dessus. Il se tenait fièrement, droit, l'arme à l'épaule mais il avait ce regard qui te disait qu'il s'était inquiété pour toi. Ce regard qui te brûlait à même la chair pour être sûr que tu étais bien là devant lui. Et d'un coup, il sourit. Un sourire démoniaque et vainqueur. Comme quoi y a des cons qu'on change pas... N'est ce pas Yeuz de démons.

Il s'approcha de moi en me fixant dans les yeux et de manière totalement imprévisible il saisit mon poignet et me prit délicatement le briquet des doigts tout en vérifiant l'état de mes blessures, me tenant en haleine. Il détourna ses yeux rouges des miens afin de regarder le corps d'Oda qui était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle.

Une lueur d'amusement le parcourut mais essaya bien de la cacher pour tenir le rôle de ma conscience pas nécessairement d'accord avec ce que j'avais fait ou ce que j'allais faire.

Ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il est sérieux lui. Enfin sérieux... Pas trop quand même, vu la main qu'il venait de poser à la limite de ma hanche et de ma fesse.

Je suis censée réagir ?! Nan mais c'est pas que j'aime pas ça, c'est plutôt le contraire mais on frôle l'inconvenance en pleine place publique de bonne société même si elle est jonchée de cadavres bichonnés par mes soins ?!

Je vois bien l'image d'une mère-grand qui te sortirait en se traînant avec sa canne :

"Oh les jeunes de nos jours c'est plus ce que c'était. Plus aucunes gènes en public! C'est inconvenable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille ( Nan là ça me concerne plus trop vu ma famille) et pour vous jeune homme ! Fréquenter une petite dévergondée et une bagarreuse comme cette hideuse pauvre fille. Quoi que ça me rappelle ma jeunesse tout ça! Maurice! Maurice ?! Où est il ce vieux con ? Encore à mater des jeunes putes! Ah mais ma pauvre Bernadette, tu perds la boule! Ça fait 15 ans déjà qu'il est mort ton Maurice!..." Fin Bref. Je me laisse aller.

J'éprouva le besoin de m'enfuir mais pas seule, une vengeance comme la mienne ça ne s'oublie pas.

Je relâcha ma vigilance auprès de Kyo et le laissa observer attentivement la plaine ainsi que le reste de la petite fiesta que j'avais faite sans l'y avoir invité.

Lorsque je sentis que c'était le moment, j'acheva la distance qui me séparait de Nobunaga et m'enfuie avec son corps.

Je courus aussi vite que je le pus, je sentais tout à fait le regard enflammé de Kyo dans mon dos sans pour autant qu'il cherche à me rattraper.

Il savait.

Il comprenait.

 **Reviews:**

 **Neliiia : Non effectivement Akari n'est pas du côté d'Oda mais Bikara si et contrairement à se qu'on peut penser ce gros tas de muscles qui fantasme sur Kyo est une Femme! Si si je t'assure.**

 **As tu obtenu les réponses que tu voulais sinon j'y répondrais plus clairement avec grand plaisir! A bientôt et si tu as des suggestions n'hésite pas !**

 **Breaker: Mercii, moi aussi j'en ris beaucoup au point que les personnes autour de moi se demandent si je suis devenue complètement folle! J'espère que les changements d'écriture positives ou négatives ne te gênent pas trop! A bientôt et si tu as des suggestions n'hésite pas!**

 **Voilà voilà c'est tout pour moi pour l'instant!**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ou une bonne rentrée pour d'autres (...Rentrée je te hais et le BAC aussi!)**

 **Bref' Bisouxxx-Zoubixxx et à bientôt!**

 **Tous commentaires ou suggestions sont les biens venus bien évidemment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Hey, Hey !**

 **Comment vont mes petits Haribos?**

 **Je suis trooop contente!**

 **Merci pour vos gentilles reviews après j'avais un grand grand grand sourire de folle dingue !**

 **Bon allez, je vous laisse... Bonne lecture!**

SLF Chap 10

PDV Yuya (12h après)

Je cours , cours dans ce couloir sans fin. Je cherche une lumière, une porte, une fenêtre, ou tout simplement un espoir. Je cherche qui je suis, je ne sais plus. Du noir, tout est noir, tout, ma vie, moi, tout.

Les gens sont sombres et orgueilleux, haineux et tristes dans leur malheur.

Je ressens tous les pleurs cachés au fond d'eux qui attisent le feu de leur vice. Ils ont envie de crier, de s'enfuir, de courir et même de mourir.

Ils cherchent cette étincelle qui te dit qu'il faut vivre, qui te dit de ne rien laisser tomber. Qui te dit que tu es quelqu'un, que tu sers à quelque chose au final, que tu n'es pas là pour rien. Que peut être quelqu'un a besoin de toi dans ce monde. Qu'il y a peut être quelqu'un qui te prendra dans ses bras sans t'abandonner après parce que tu auras trop compté sur lui. Quelqu'un qui sera le mur entre toi et les autres.

Courir toujours et courir... s'arrêter et essayer de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal mais ne pas pouvoir et tomber à genoux en haletant tellement votre poitrine vous fait mal. Regarder le ciel et toucher le sol en espérant que peut être vous pourriez vous envoler et juste quitter terre. Et en regardant cet horizon qui vous fait rêver, rêver ce qui ne nous est plus permis aujourd'hui.

Croire, juste vouloir croire en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un pour avoir envie de se relever et de regarder en face nos démons que la vie nous a un jour imposé.

Je sortis finalement de mon inconscient et remarqua brièvement que je me trouvais contre la paroi rocheuse de l'enfoncement d'un gros rocher avec à ma gauche l'immensité d'une forêt sombre et à droite le corps meurtri d'Oda.

Je ne me rappelais pas exactement de ce qui c'était passé mais le sang sur moi en disait beaucoup sur les événements des derniers jours.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis dans la nuit, le sang qui se craquelait asséchant ma peau. Non ce n'était pas hier. Ce n'était pas non plus avant hier.

J'ai trouvé, cela faisait trois longs jours que j'étais inconsciente de ce que je faisais. Trois jours que tout ce sang était sur moi.

J'ai peur car à chaque fois que je perds conscience de mes actes, il peut se faire n'importe quoi je tue forcément des gens. C'est ma véritable nature.

La nuit étoilée était bien douce et ma conscience était à me remémorer. Me remémorer chaque déplacement que j'avais fais, chaque sensation qui m'avait parcouru pendant la bataille et de mon périple dans mon inconscience.

Je sentis une présence cachée dans le feuillage d'un arbre à un centaine de mètre de moi.

"Sasuke sort de là. T'es repéré.

\- Ah, t'es redevenue toi.

\- Oui je sais c'est bon... ça fait longtemps que tu me suis ?

\- Depuis que tu t'étais barrée en fait mais j'ai mis presque 24h à te rattraper

\- Ah...et est ce que par hasard je...t'aurais frappé ou menacé ?

\- Non pas moi, mais d'autres si

\- Qui ?

\- Euh... quelques restes de la population Mibu je crois

\- Quelques ?

\- BON okey, un petit nombre.

\- Et je les ai mis où ?

\- Jusqu'à ce matin... un peu partout

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Tu as fui.

\- Ca, je le sais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Yuya répond pour une fois.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que je suis toute petite, Oda s'entête à faire de moi une machine de Guerre.

\- Comment est- ce que c'est censé justifier ce que tu fais ?

\- Because the storm inside my head..

\- Pardon mais ce n'est pas très clair.

\- Parce que la tempête dans ma tête est dû à ce que ce monstre m'a fait enduré.

\- Yuya, on a jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en parler tous les deux mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il m'a dressé comme on dresse un chien.

\- C'est de là que vienne toutes les cicatrices de ton corps ?

\- Oui mais pas seulement pendant un petit moment il m'a envoyé décimer des clans et peuples ne voulant pas se rallier à ses idéologies politiques.

\- Et donc ...

\- Oui j'étais et je suis encore un boucher".

Sasuke s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue mais je pleurais, les sanglots étaient si forts que je m'en étais quasiment arrachée la peau des bras, maintenant en sang.

"On te vengera Yuya, on les tuera tous" furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil sans rêves et froid que me tourmentait depuis des années.

 **Voilà voilà c'est tout pour moi pour l'instant!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Breaker : Merci effectivement je me suis éclatée à faire un Kyo plus "sérieux" sur le chapitre précédent! Moi c'est la semaine prochaine le Bac Blanc... Pense à moi ;) J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et A bientôt !**

 **Neliia : Désolée c'est dans ma tête que c'est un peu fouillis... J'espère que aura néanmoins apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et je te dis à bientôt !**

 **Emisu : Ouiiii une nouvelle personne qui review ! Mercii beaucoup ça fait très très plaisir et d'ailleurs la semaine prochaine j'ai Bac Blanc toute la semaine ça va être la foliiie ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et A bientôt !**

 **Bref' Bisouxxx-Zoubixxx et à bientôt!**

 **(** **Tous commentaires ou suggestions sont l** **es biens venus bien évidemment!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Hey, Hey !**

 **Comment vont mes petits Haribos?**

 **Il fait beau, c'est bientôt les vacances, on voit du chocolat partout... Vivement la fin de l'année pour profiter de l'été!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, voyageurs.**

SLF Chap 11: PDV Yuya

"Tout tourne autour de moi. Je sens mes veines palpiter du fait de mon excitation. Le vent souffle plus fort encore et me permet de dégager ma chevelure encombrante de ma vue.

A mes pieds, tous les soldats étaient à présent morts, leur odeur encore fraîche picotait mon odorat de prédateur. J'avais encore soif de vengeance, de plus, tellement plus, de sang. Peu m'importe qui meurt, ils doivent tous mourir, tous. J'en veux au monde entier, leur ignorance, ma souffrance, pour tout ce qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas.

Mes mains, comme mes vêtements n'étaient plus aucunement blancs mais rouges. Je sentais encore les fins filets de sang coulants sur mon visage. Je les avais tous massacrés. Encore une fois. Nouvelle tribu anéantie. Y-O-U-P-I. C'est papa pingouin qui va être content.

Et dire que je vais avoir 16 piges..ça me rend malade cette histoire. Pire que ça, Je me rends malade."

J'étais toujours plongée dans mon sommeil lorsque j'entendis de plus en plus distinctement des voix qui auparavant n'étaient que des sons parasites.

En fait c'était surtout sa voix à lui. Kyo, qui d'autre?.

Je deviens sérieusement accro à ce gars... ça va pas ça. Je pense tout le temps à lui, faudrait que j'aille me faire soigner ça devient une obsession.

Bref, au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Et à ma très très grande surprise Môsieur se tenait à quelques millimètres de moi, son visage et ses mains, qui elles ne l'avaient pas attendu pour s'en donner à cœur-joie. Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien avec ce malade du sexe dans les parages ?!

Pendant mon délire, je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence de Tigre et Sasuke me laissant seule avec Kyo.

Son souffle caressa ma joue, puis mes lèvres, il me plaquait quasiment entre le sol et la paroi rocheuse d'où je n'avais visiblement pas bouger. J'ai compris le message...Tout dans ses actions, du touché de ses mains jusque dans l'expression de ses yeux, ça puait la détresse, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait il me transmettait les mots qu'il ne prononcerait pas.

Il m'interdisait de fuir encore une fois devant lui, il m'interdisait de me laisser l'abandonner encore une seule fois. Il m'interdisait la lâcheté, la faiblesse face à la vengeance, face à lui. Eh ben c'était pas gagné.

Plus nous restions dans cette position, et plus il me faisait flippé...OK, c'est bon j'ai compris, je le lâcherais plus jamais pour satisfaire ma vengeance et ma soif de sang personnelle, si avant demain soir s'il me viole pas j'aurais une sacré chance.

Et cette sacré chance se nomme : Oda. J'avais quelque chose à finir moi. Je le chercha activement du regard, ce dont Kyo remarqua.

"Il n'est plus là.

\- Quoi ?! Pardon ?! Tu te moque de moi là ?!

\- ...

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA, Y A UN SEUL TYPE SUR CETTE TERRE QUE JE VEUX FINIR POUR ENFIN PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE ET TOI COMME UN ABRUTI TU LE LAISSE SE BARRER ?!

\- ...

\- MAIS MERDE KYO RÉPOND QUOI, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ?!

\- Bon Yuya, je t'ai laissé m'insulter une fois mais pas deux. Alors maintenant tu te calme et t'arrête de me crever les tympans."

Je ne m'étais même pas arrêter sur le fait qu'il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom, trop énervée sans doute. Ne trouvant rien à redire, je partis comme une furie vers la forêt pour essayer de retrouver sa trace, je n'avais que ça en tête, le retrouver.

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur Môsieur qui me rattrapa comme si j'étais d'une lenteur impressionnante, mais c'était le cas mes blessures et autres ne s'étaient pas encore refermées pour cause ma petite escapade de 3 jours qui m'avait, il semblerait, épuisée. Et puis on peut pas se le cacher Kyo est quand même très athlétique à force de casser la gueule à tous ceux qui lui passe sous la main.

Kyo me balança sur son dos, encore une fois et j'insiste vraiment là-dessus, comme un sac à patate, ce ne put que m'énerver d'avantage.

"Mais lâche-moi 'Spèce de Gorille-Démon des bois!

\- Tiens celle-là je la connaissais pas.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas connaître quand je t'aurais arraché tous tes cheveux à la con qui me gênent là!

\- T'y touche et je te garantie que tu vas me craindre pour le restant de tes jours Planche-à-pain.

\- HAHA. Bah bien sûr et puis quoi encore ? Des singes mangeurs d'hommes assoiffés de sang de licorne ?!

\- Mais d'où tu sors des conneries pareils Pff.

\- Du plus profond de mon âme qui va tout péter si tu me lâche pas tout de suite Animal !

\- ...

\- Kyo!

\- ...

\- Oye Gorille-Démon!

\- ...

\- Aaaaah".

Kyo a du en avoir marre...Il venait de me jeter la tête la première dans l'eau gelée des montagnes.

Ça y est, c'est sûr lui aussi j'lui ferais la peau à ce Gorille-Démon-des-bois-trop-sexy-et-mal-luné-pire-que-moi-qui-a-les-cheveux-trop-beaux-pour-être-les-siens-mais-carrément-chiantissimes.

Finalement je me disais qu'en suivant le courant d'eau, il pourrait me permettre de m'échapper d'ici avec ce cinglé-terriblement-sexy-mais-animal.

"Oye tu sais que même si tu vas par là tu le retrouvera pas ?

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tigre et Sasuke se sont chargés de le planquer jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête.

\- PARDON ?!

\- ...

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- A te contrôler".

Me "contrôler"? Me "contrôler"?! Me "contrôler"?! Ouh là là je vais le taper, je vais me le faire, faut que je me fasse quelqu'un, là tout de suite, que quelqu'un se dévoue à venir se faire casser la gueule!

Kyo se décida à bouger au bout d'un moment pour s'assoir avec son saké de malheur en continuant à me surveiller comme on surveillerait son animal de compagnie fétiche.

Finalement lorsque le jour disparut de notre hémisphère, je consentis à émettre l'idée de sortir de l'eau toujours aussi gelée qu'avant si ce n'est pire.

Yeuz de démon lui commençait à s'impatienter et décida qu'il était temps de venir me tirer de là. C'était sans compter sur mon putain de caractère bien trempé dans les deux sens du terme qui fit que je me décida à l'entrainer le plus loin possible juste pour bien l'énerver. Trempée pour trempée.

De plus, je savais parfaitement qu'une fois arrivé jusqu'à moi, ça lui serait très simple de me soulever et de me trainer vers l'autre rive. On parle de Kyo aux yeuz de démon là quand même.

"Sors de là Planche à pain.

\- ...

\- Oye! Dépêche-toi.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

\- Oh que si tu vas en avoir envie avant que je me décide réellement à venir te chercher.

\- Tu sais que la menace n'est plus légale depuis l'article 222-17 et 222-18 du code pénale de 1991 qui dit que la menace, par quelque moyen que ce soit, d'obliger à commettre un acte légal ou illégal, contraventionnel ou non contraventionnel, peut être considéré comme un crime et est punissable par la loi ?

\- Et ma main dans ta figure ça donne quoi ?

\- Ou sinon j'ai mieux encore ! L'article 222-13 du Code pénal qui dit que en cas de violence: Les peines sont portées à cinq ans d'emprisonnement et 75 000 euros d'amende lorsque cette infraction, ayant entraîné une incapacité totale de travail inférieure ou égale à huit jours, ce qu'on va dans ce cas considérer Oda comme mon boulot, et même jusqu'à sept ans d'emprisonnement et 100 000 euros d'amende lorsqu'elle est commise dans trois de des circonstances décrites dans le code pénal. Ça fait beaucoup de sous-sous pour moi !

\- T'as étudié la loi ?

\- Oui.

\- Juste pour me faire chier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et donc quelles sont tes fameuses circonstances ?

\- Acte de violence contre une personne, en raison de son refus de contracter un mariage ou de conclure une union ou afin de la contraindre à contracter un mariage ou à conclure une union, ce que tu as théoriquement fait en me laissant me démerder quand Oda a essayé de me maquer avec l'Ex-Roi Rouge...

\- Admettons. Ça fait une.

\- Oui, je vois que tu sais admirablement compter...

\- ...

\- Et donc ensuite Acte de violence avec préméditation ou avec guet-apens...

\- ...Mouais je suis pas convaincu...Mais bon, ça fait deux.

\- Attends j'ai mieux, Acte de violence par une personne agissant en état d'ivresse manifeste ou sous l'emprise manifeste de produits stupéfiants.

\- Ouais ok mais ça colle pas trop avec toute la situation, là tu parodie.

\- Ah mais j'ai jamais dit que je pouvais pas déformer la vérité..

\- Je suis sur qu'il y a une loi contre ça.

\- Attends, oui je crois mais celle-là j'ai préféré l'oublier

\- Bah bien sûr c'était à prévoir..."

\- Et donc ?

\- ...Sors."

Bon tout ceci ne du pas durer plus de 10 minutes surtout face à son regard glacial qui te promet mille et une torture, je consentis tout de même à sortir.

Je me sécha rapidement afin de me coucher au coin du feu et pouvoir enfin de me reposer. Kyo, lui, se posa au pied d'un grand chêne et ne dormit que d'un œil, Kyo quoi, vigilance assurée.

Malgré la chaleur du feu j'avais froid, moralement j'avais froid, j'étais gelée. Dans mon demi-sommeil, je sentis Kyo se lever et s'approcher de mon lit de camp et à mon plus grand étonnement il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit au creux de la chaleur de ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'endormais paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant de ma nuit de sommeil trop calme pour être réelle, Kyo était dos tourné à moi et fixait un point devant lui vers le bas de la falaise rocheuse. Tigre et Sasuke y étaient et le fixaient du regard continuant leur ascension vers nous. Leur retour au camp n'annonçait rien de bon. Oda s'était enfui et introuvable. J'avais définitivement pété un câble, Tigre avait pris cher mais j'avais rapidement trouvé un plan de secours. Nous devions voter afin de décider de notre prochaine destination et biiien évidemment j'avais une idée biiien précise de ce que je voulais.

Il nous fallait un nouveau réseau d'information vu que le dernier s'était dissout lors de la dernière bataille...OUPS pas du tout désolée. Donc nous devions rejoindre la ville la plus proche et à mon sens, intégrer le gang du coin que je connaissais relativement bien, qui possédait un territoire assez vaste et un grand nombre de réseau de communication ainsi que beaucoup de personnes fréquentaient ce gang donc des connaissances à qui j'avais épargné la vie en m'énervant un beau matin sur Kubira juste avant qu'il les exécute. Il nous serait plus facile de s'y fondre dans la masse.

En route, on a des guignols à retrouver et Oda, faudrait pas l'oublier lui. J'aurais sa peau, je l'ai promis.

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Neliia : Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, je commençais à désespérer ;P J'espère que celui là te plaira même si l'on voit Yuya moins gentille et douce, elle reste d'après moi attachante! A bientôt!**

 **Emisu : J'adore comment tu en demande plus x) Je vais essayer d'allonger les prochains chapitres comme ça tu seras moins frustré(e) ;P Merci d'ailleurs ça c'est pas trop mal passé (mes épreuves) ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu d'avantage que le dernier et A bientôt!**

 **Breaker : Merci oui effectivement ça a été mais je tiens pas à faire des Bac Blancs toutes les semaines non plus parce que ça reste relativement chiantissime ^^ Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu malgré qu'il soit un peu court et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu d'avantage, A bientôt!**

 **Bref' Bisouxxx-Zoubixxx !**

 **(** **Tous commentaires ou suggestions sont l** **es biens venus bien évidemment!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oye ! Comment vont mes Petits Haribos?**

 **Je sais... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire... Merci le BAC me direz-vous !**

 **Mais je l'ai eu !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, Voyageurs!**

SLF Chap 12 : PDV Yuya

Je n'avais envie de rien, je me sentais trahi par ceux en qui je croyais le plus.

Flashback :

[Après notre arrivée à la ville et l'installation du camp, j'étais sortie acheter du saké pour les alcooliques sans en avoir vraiment eu le choix. Cela m'avait pris un petit quart d'heure et quelques obsédés se soûlant sur la terrasse d'un bar m'avaient aidé à me défouler autant qu'à me détendre.

Je finis donc par rentrer vers la zone inhabitée dans laquelle nous séjournions. Nous avions élu "domicile" dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté dans une ancienne zone industrielle. On s'était retrouvé là après s'être fait jeter d'une auberge où Tigre avait bien merdé... Pour faire simple, il avait failli tout cramer avec ses bêtises de vouloir faire la cour à toutes celles qui lui passaient sous le nez à peine arrivés.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais été épargné des conséquences de sa mascarade par Sasuke qui dès le début l'avait empêcher de trop m'approcher avec sa stupide lance à laquelle il avait mis le feu et qu'il balançait de gauche à droite.

Je crois que le pire c'était qu'on essayait d'être discret, on avait même réussi à faire en sorte que Kyo casse pas la tête de tout le monde et le fait que Tigre avait fait cramer une auberge n'arrangeait pas nos affaires.

Sortant de ma réflexion, je m'étais naturellement dirigée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse vers notre camp avant d'entendre un rire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Okuni.

Le matin suivant en me levant, les garçons étaient tous déjà prêts à partir pour la ville. Je n'avais fait aucune réflexion par rapport à la conversation de la veille et au fait qu'Okuni ait disparue aussi vite que mon arrivée de telle sorte que j'étais pas censée être au courant de sa présence.

Inconsciemment ma réflexion me positionnait à la fin de la marche de notre petit groupe, me tenant en retrait.

Tigre rouge ne cessait de me jeter des coups de regards fréquents se questionnant sur mon attitude. Kyo marchait droit devant lui sans pour autant ralentir son pas. Sasuke, lui, restait en retrait entre eux et moi, faisant barrière comme s'il savait ou qu'il devinait que cela m'éviterait de subir la pénibilité de Tigre.

Arrivant à la ville, je me devais de les guider vers le lieu de RDV où nous devions rencontrer mon informateur.

Me dirigeant vers un bar ou plutôt la ruelle se trouvant derrière, je sentis sur mon dos peser un regard lourd de haine et de rancœur qui me fit me retourner agressivement mais pas assez rapide pour voir son origine. C'était très clair dans mon esprit, nous étions suivis.

Kyo l'avait déjà remarqué et en connaissant la provenance, j'en étais certaine.

Nous continuions notre route jusqu'au lieu de RDV mais l'atmosphère me dérangeait. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux pour l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions dans la ville. Je m'engagea la première dans la ruelle et une colère monta en moi, imperceptible et agressive, ça puait le renard... Okuni encore Elle à coup sûr.

Cette enquiquineuse était là juste avant nous mais aucune trace de mon informateur. Un léger son étouffé attira mon attention vers une des poubelles situées quasiment au fond du cul-de-sac, je m'avança précautionneusement en faisant signe aux autres de rester là où ils se trouvaient.

En contournant la poubelle, mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, un sous-fifre de mon informateur se trouvait là ligoté et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire la peur et la résignation de sa mort prochaine car il avait sur lui une petite surprise.

"Merde une bombe ! Barrez-vous !", criais-je en me mettant à courir mais la bombe explosa laissant le sous-fifre en morceau tandis que j'étais projetée vers le mur en brique à ma gauche sur lequel j'atterris à cause du souffle de l'explosion. Je sentis ma tête me tourner mais je ne lâcha pas prise, je devais rester éveillée. Nous étions tombés dans un piège et moi la première.

"Hi Hi alors ma blonde, pas trop secouée ?" ... Yuan. L'enfoiré c'était lui qui était à l'origine de ça.

Ce mec a toujours été increvable depuis le temps que je le connais. Toujours imprévisible et sauvage.

"Non non t'en fais pas trop mon blondinet, je suis en pleine forme!"

Menteuse

"Ça se voit à ta tête ma blonde, tant de haine et d'agressivité sur un si jolie minois, ça me donne envie de t'enfermer et de te garder rien que pour mon plaisir..."

"Je te trouve bien nostalgique Yuan, ta dernière "amie" a rendu l'âme ?"

"Oh Elle ?! Je l'ai revendu je n'étais pas aussi satisfait qu'avec toi"

"Il faut savoir tourner la page mon beau, tout ça c'est du passé"

"Pas tant que je n'aurais pas tout obtenu de toi Yuya"

"Rêve".

Je me releva en vitesse, il me barrait la sortie de la rue, les autres avaient disparu, je sauta alors sur une des poubelles afin d'atteindre les toits, là j'aurais une chance de me barrer.

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors entre moi et Yuan, je sentais le regard amusé du renard couler sur moi malgré le fait que je ne la voyais pas.

Sérieusement...Je vais tous les buter.

Malheureusement pour Yuan, j'avais réussi à m'enfuir mais j'avais mis nettement plus de temps à me barrer que d'habitude et ça m'avait légèrement fatiguée. Je me désespérais après tout l'entraînement que j'ai réussi à achever, je n'étais pas capable de soutenir un simple rythme de vitesse et d'endurance dans mon état actuel. Je crois m'être un peu ramollis.

Midi se pointait et je m'étais réfugiée au sommet d'un immeuble d'où je pouvais voir une bonne partie de la ville. Je m'étais décidée à rester percher jusqu'à la nuit tombée afin de redescendre à l'ombre des regards.

En voulant passer le temps, je réfléchis à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Je me sentis faible, je commençais à manquer d'entraînement pour le genre de vie que je menais, je m'étais un peu trop reposée sur mes lauriers en souhaitant sortir de cette vie. Alors je décida de mettre à profit quelques heures pour rattraper mon inattention.

Une fois la nuit tombée, je descendis de mon perchoir et commença par retourner au bar situé à côté du lieu de RDV matinal.

En arrivant à l'angle de la rue, je m'arrêta brusquement et m'abaissa au sol afin d'être plus discrète. Là juste en face de moi, les chiens de Yuan montaient la garde.

Pas d'impulsion Yuya, pas d'impulsion... Trop tard. Je perdais connaissance pour laisser à l'autre la place.

Yeah! Bouyah! Quelques petits toutous du blondinet.

Je sortis de mon angle de rue sans précautions et je me dirigea vers les gêneurs qui étaient sur ma route.

Ils allaient morflés et rien qu'à leurs têtes, ça se voyait qu'ils le savaient eux aussi. En même temps on commençait à tous bien se connaître depuis le temps où j'avais "appartenu" à Yuan et depuis le début de notre petite guerre personnelle, donc ma réputation n'était plus à faire dans le milieu.

Ça faisait si looongtemps que j'étais pas sortie de ma caverne ! J'ai soif, soif de toutous à dégommer.

A mon plus grand mécontentement, ils furent vite morts, un peu fragile... Tant pis j'en trouverais d'autres très prochainement dont une certaine renarde dont je voulais faire la peau. J'aime pas troop être suivie.

Je me rendis donc dans ce bar dont je connaissais les fréquentations. A peine entrée, d'autres larbins me tombaient déjà dessus mais à la différance que j'avais face à moi une vrai petite fouine. Yukimura Sanada...Je me rappelle de lui pour l'avoir vu en photo dans mes informations hackers, c'est un homme intelligent, sournois et fort, il avait autour de lui toutes les fréquentations du bar que je connaissais inconscientes sur le sol. C'est décidé je veux me battre comme cette fouine.

"Oh ma petite Yuya!

\- Yukimura...

\- Oh tu as les mêmes yeux rouges que notre petit Kyo ! Oui je m'en rappelle Okuni m'a effectivement parlé de ceci!

\- Renarde... Où est elle ?

\- Okuni je présume ? Pas très loin avec Kyo et Tigre...

\- Et où est Sasuke ?

\- Oh mon petit Sasuke est parti faire une course pour moi...

\- ... Je vois."

Je m'élançais pour sortir du bar mais les larbins habillés en Ninja de Sanada m'empêchèrent de passer. Je savais que si je les butais j'aurais des comptes à rendre à cette fouine... Et énervé il est dangereux, malgré mon excitation, je ne suis pas folle au point de le mettre en colère, j'ai d'autres projets même si ça me tenterait bien. Alors j'ai préféré de ne rien faire malgré cette rage en moi. Je les ai laissé m'emmener auprès de mes traqueurs en pensant que j'y retrouverais les autres. Je comptais bien savoir ce qu'ils foutaient avec la Renarde.]

(Fin du Flashback)

En me réveillant, je me trouvais dans un sous-sol miteux pas très différent de là où j'avais grandi avec principalement "Papa", Shindara et la travestie.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup côtoyé les autres avant mes premières missions d'infiltration.

Je ne pris pas la peine de compter le temps qui passait, je le saurais bien à un moment ou un autre.

J'attendais patiemment que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, qui que ce soit on ferait avec.

Je sentis une aura descendre les escaliers que j'apercevais à droite de ma prison alors j'attendis encore patiemment, encore et encore, ces escaliers avaient l'air d'être assez longs vu l'immense hauteur du plafond. Et je vis enfin au bout de quelques minutes, l'intrus apparaître face à moi qui n'était autre que Kyo. Kyo avait l'air contrarié, enfin du peu qu'il montrait il en avait l'air.

"Kyo.

\- Planche à pain.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je peux avoir une explication ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Tu serais du bon côté des barreaux, je t'arracherais ta tête de cafard.

\- ...

\- C'est ça répond pas.

\- ...

\- KYO!

\- ...

\- Merde! Dis quelque chose!

\- De ce côté là, tu es en sécurité.

\- En sécurité de quoi ? De Yuan ? D'Okuni ? Laisse moi rire.

\- ...

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ?

\- Voir si tu allais bien.

\- Ah mais comme tu peux le voir, je me porte comme un charme.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

\- Casse-toi Kyo, je t'en prie, CASSE TOI BORDEL !

\- ..."

Et Kyo restait là à me fixer de ses yeux rouges.

Finalement au bout d'un certain moment il se décida à partir, il s'était d'un coup détourné et avait commencé à remonter les escaliers. Un sentiment de manque et d'incompréhension faisait rage en moi. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne revienne ? Seul la patience nous le dira.

Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac. Le silence du temps faisait bien du bruit venant de l'horloge inexistante de ma prison.

J'attendais qu'on m'explique ce que je faisais là, pourquoi Kyo avait-il dit avoir laissé faire cela pour ma sécurité ?

Je voulais des réponses et je les aurais autant que la peau de mes tortionnaires.

 **Voiloù, voiloù!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Breaker : "Adorabflippante"... J'adhère carrément! J'espère que tu auras apprécié leur relation dans ce chapitre là aussi, même s'il y a moins de dialogue entre Kyo et Yuya!** **Je me rattrape dans le prochain promis tu seras pas déçu de ce qui s'annonce !** **A bientôt !**

 **Emisu : Le fait que dans ma Fan Fic Yuya est étudiée le droit c'est un petit plus qui va très bien avec le rôle qu'elle a joué dans son lourd passé au service d'Oda ! J'ai été moins inspiré pour ce chapitre-ci mais c'est parce que je prépare quelque chose de très lourd qui va tout caser ! J'espère que tu n'es néanmoins pas déçue de ce chapitre et A bientôt !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes d'agréables vacances !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu malgré mes réserves parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal en même temps que le BAC et le début des vacances et tout ça tout ça... Mais à bientôt mes Petits Haribos Voyageurs !**

 **Laissez-moi une review pour le plaisir, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé ou même juste pour dire bonjour, ça me fera rire!**

 **Bisoux-Zoubix !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou mes petits Haribos !**

 **Alors comment était cette rentrée ?**

 **Vous m'avez manqué mais j'avais pas mal à bosser ^^**

 **Vive le BTS !**

 **Bref, Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 _"Finalement au bout d'un certain moment il se décida à partir, il s'était d'un coup détourné et avait commencé à remonter les escaliers. Un sentiment de manque et d'incompréhension faisait rage en moi. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne revienne ? Seul la patience nous le dira._

 _Tic-tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac._ _Le silence du temps faisait bien du bruit venant de l'horloge inexistante de ma prison._

 _J'attendais qu'on m'explique ce que je faisais là, pourquoi Kyo avait-il dit avoir laissé faire cela pour ma sécurité ?_

 _Je voulais des réponses et je les aurais autant que la peau de mes tortionnaires."_

SLF chapitre 13

PDV YUYA

J'étais toujours dans mon petit sous-sol, le noir régnait si ce n'est la roche qui étincelait toujours par les cristaux phosphorescents qui y étaient présents, comme à l'époque rien ne change... et il me prit l'envie de ressasser le passé afin de faire passer le temps plus vite.

Alors voilà ce qui c'est passé entre moi et Yuan.

Ça remonte à quelques années maintenant, Yuan avait débarqué un beau matin, je ne le connaissais absolument pas et il avait négocier une sorte de contrat avec Oda à propos de me mettre du plomb dans la tête en modifiant ma "formation" à sa manière si je me souviens bien. C'est après que j'ai appris que Yuan avait payé pour "m'éduquer" pendant quelques temps, plus pour se servir de moi comme un objet qu'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis.

Un pantin, j'étais juste un pantin que l'on vendait et qu'on reprenait, que l'on baladait de gauche à droite en récupérant de l'argent sur mon corps brisé.

Évidemment que le vieux savait que Yuan était ce que l'on peut appeler un obsédé sexuel, mais moi je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Yuan est venu me chercher peu de temps après la négociation et m'a englouti dans son ombre, un rêve ayant duré trop longtemps pour que je puisse compter combien de jours, de mois ou d'années.

Je vivais dans une chambre de bonne et devais faire le ménage et les tâches que me donnait Yuan, allant de quelques missions de basses à des complexes, sans oublier quelques abus de sa part qui brisaient mon corps un peu plus après chacune de ses visites.

Mais une des choses les plus marquantes et qui allait être la première fissure dans le mur qui faisait barrière entre les autres et moi si fort et tenace jusque là, était un vendredi soir je devais retrouver un mec qui devait de l'argent à Yuan.

Que je vous explique brièvement le contexte de cette mission :

L'homme en question était un habitué des boîtes de nuit et des bars mal fréquentés. Mon nouveau boss m'avait envoyé à sa poursuite avec un membre de sa famille, Yulian, un râleur.

Cet homme était toujours entouré alors j'ai dû l'approcher comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle fille en boîte de nuit. En le séduisant et en le poussant à l'écart.

Est ce qu'on m'avait appris à séduire ? J'ai été entraîné pour être une machine de guerre alors oui bien évidemment qu'ils sont allés jusque là.

Du coup, moi et Yulian étions partis assez tôt pour repérer le terrain et ainsi prévoir le déroulement de cette mission.

Le lendemain midi, notre cible s'envolait pour Tokyo, nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur.

À 23h précise, la cible et ses gens débarquèrent à la boîte de nuit prévue. Nous avions eu le renseignement par Okuni puisque cette pouffe était ce que l'on pourrait appeler une mercenaire sauf que son truc c'était surtout trouver l'information et un peu moins tuer. Mais j'ai jamais vu une informatrice plus efficace à retrouver la trace de quelqu'un qu'elle. Et bien évidemment elle bossait avec mon père mais aussi Yuan et un nombre insaisissable de criminels.

A peine arrivée, la cible s'installa dans un coin VIP à part, je devais me faire passer pour une fille de joie, je savais ou plutôt connaissais les risques mais une mission est une mission et je n'étais pas seule.

Yulian se trouvait en face sur une sorte de balcon d'où il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait. Il me parlait par l'intermédiaire d'un micro que je recevais dans l'oreille.

Prudence Yuya.

Je me présenta aux hommes de main de notre cible, un d'eux demanda du regard à leur patron s'ils devaient me laisser entrer ou non.

Je vis ma cible m'observer, avoir un petit sourire et acquiescer.

Première étape : Réussie.

"Bonne chance Gamine, reste concentrée sur la cible, fais pas tout foirer", me dit Yulian dans l'oreille.

Je rentra donc dans l'espace VIP et je me présenta devant ma cible, j'avais pris l'identité d'une fille qui bossait dans le bâtiment habituellement mais qui avait pris par mes soins quelques heures de vacances.

"Bonsoir, je me nomme X en ce lieu mais appelez moi comme bon vous semble.

\- Bien le bonsoir jeune demoiselle, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

\- La danse Monsieur...?

\- Appelez-moi Andrew.

\- Très bien, Andrew alors. Laissez moi danser pour vous.

\- Faites donc, je vous en prie."

Je lui souris d'une douce expression en m'inclinant et me dirigea vers la barre de pôle danse. Je devais miser sur le décalage entre ce qu'il pensait de moi et ce qui allait prochainement attirer son attention de manière bestiale.

Une fille de joie que je ne connaissais pas mis une chanson.

Je me focalisa sur les premières notes, respira une dernière fois afin de me concentrer et je m'élança.

Pendant ma danse, je sentis tous les regards se concentrer sur ma silhouette, mes hanches, mes cheveux ainsi que tout mon corps balançaient en rythme avec la musique et étaient centrés sur la mélodie mais mon regard allait vers ma cible. Une chasseuse. Sauvage et sensuelle, je les captivais tous et particulièrement Andrew. Bel homme d'ailleurs on ne peut pas le nier.

Je dansa jusqu'aux dernières notes, m'arrêta et salua mon public, mon regard encore agressif croisa celui perçant d'Andrew et il m'applaudit en souriant, son regard suivant encore les courbes de mon corps, suivit de ses gens.

Il a aimé.

Deuxième étape : Réussie.

"Bien. Trouve un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici et d'être seule avec lui"

Il me fit signe de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux, ce que je fis, je marcha en ondulant mes hanches jusqu'à lui et me posa sur ses genoux à califourchon en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

"Vous avez aimé Andrew?

\- Mmm captivant X, Quel âge as tu?

\- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour mon âge ? N'ayez crainte, il ne vous posera pas problème.

\- Soit, je m'intéresse à votre personne Jeune demoiselle. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas abuser de vous."

Il avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapprocha de son torse plutôt large en me jaugeant du regard attendant ma réaction. Grosse contradiction entre ce qu'il venait de dire et l'endroit où il venait de poser ses mains.

Je fis alors un petit mouvement de hanches qui selon son grognement fut très bien reçu.

Il me rapprocha d'avantage de lui, me collant à son corps. Je sentais que mon client était de bonne humeur voir de très bonne humeur, il fallait qu'il le soit au point de vouloir plus que ce que je pouvais lui offrir devant son public. Aller, on tente le coup.

"Andrew. Vous ne voudriez pas sortir d'ici ? Il fait atrocement chaud et j'ai une légère soif", lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en allaitant légèrement histoire de l'exciter d'avantage.

Il hocha la tête en étirant un large sourire. Il veut me baiser ça ne fait plus aucun doute, parfait.

Troisième étape : Réussie.

"Bien joué Gamine, lâche pas ce porc"

Je me leva donc pour inciter Andrew à me suivre.

Je m'avançais donc vers la sortie du carré VIP en lui lançant un regard enflammé sur lequel il ne prit même pas la peine d'hésiter.

Je lui souris, l'attrapa par le bras et m'avança dans la boîte de nuit sous l'œil attentif de Yulian.

Je me dirigea vers le vestiaire de l'établissement afin qu'il y récupère ses affaires et à son regard il sembla vite comprendre et approuva mon idée par un grand sourire charmeur qui me plût.

Il me suivit ensuite sur le parking extérieur où se trouvait sa voiture, Yulian était censé nous suivre jusqu'à notre destination qui était un hôtel.

Mais là, il y eu un petit imprévu dirons-nous. Andrew devait vraisemblablement du fric à pas mal de monde, et certains avaient prévu le même soir que nous afin de mettre la main sur ce type.

Par ce fait, nous nous retrouvions vite encerclés par ces malvenus. Andrew ne sembla pas pris au dépourvu plus que cela et arbora un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas encore mais qui me dit qu'il était un habitué de ce genre de situation.

Il sortit un gun assez sympathique de sa ceinture et le braqua sur ce qui sembla être le mec à qui il devait du fric.

"Andrew... Quelle coïncidence!

\- N'est-ce pas Scorpion ? Mais tu me pardonneras d'en douter fortement

\- Enfin Andrew, arrêtons de prendre des pincettes et parlons de la raison de ma présence dont tu te dois bien te douter, je me trompe ?

\- Non effectivement. Tu viens pour venger ta sœur ou bien retrouver pour ton fric ?

\- Les deux bien évidemment!"

Le dénommé Scorpion se jeta sur Andrew pendant que je me retrouvais encerclée par les acolytes de ce moche et bien sûr j'étais pas armée, ça aurait été un risque de me faire repérer pendant mon plan d'approche d'Andrew.

Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de sœur ? Fin bref on a autre chose à gérer présentement. Heureusement je vis Yulian marcher tranquillement vers nous et bien sûr, il souriait à pleines dents cet imbécile. Il me lança négligemment un gun et un magasin avant de me balancer d'un grand naturel :

"Aller Gamine, dépêche-toi on en a pas fini."

Il se retourna et reparti à son poste d'observation sans se priver de tuer quelques types qui essayèrent de l'approcher de trop près. Yulian reste Yulian.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que ma cible n'était pas en grande difficulté alors je respira profondément avant de m'avancer au centre de mes ennemis, les yeux fermés à réfléchir et à me concentrer sur leurs auras ridicules de types faibles.

10 mecs me fixaient de manière féroce mais leurs regards disaient le contraire, certains m'auraient bien pris pour eux, seuls ou à plusieurs, au vu de la lueur d'envie dans leurs yeux, d'autres ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'étaient fait embarquer et leurs membres tremblaient. En même temps, voir Yulian buter leurs potes ça doit foutre les boules pour les novices qu'ils ont l'air d'être.

Dans un premier temps je ne me servis pas de mon gun, j'attendis patiemment que l'un d'eux lance les hostilités.

Ma patience fut récompensée par un abruti macho à deux balles qui me fit subtilement savoir qu'il saurait me donner plus de plaisir qu'Andrew...Son regard vicieux, sa langue qui passait et repassait sur ses lèvres hideuses et les mains qu'il essaya de mettre sur mon corps. Il me répugnait. J'attendis qu'il soit assez proche et je passa délicatement derrière lui avant de lui briser la nuque, en une mini-seconde il était mort. Aller! C'est parti, et que le meilleur gagne!

Ses "amis" étaient plutôt stupéfaits, ils n'avaient rien vu venir et semblaient encore plus peureux qu'avant. Trois d'entre eux, sûrement les plus proches du mec que je venais de tuer, se ruèrent sur moi, ils étaient bien naïfs car je n'eus aucun mal à les repousser et à leur trancher la gorge par la seule force de mes mains.

Et de quatre ! A qui le tour ?! Je suis chaud patate !

Deux mecs ne semblèrent pas très contents de la tournure de la situation au vu des lames qu'ils pointèrent vers ma généreuse personne. Mais il n'y a pas de soucis les enfants je suis assez généreuse pour tous vous tuer.

Les deux idiots se jetèrent à leur tour sur moi, mais comme les précédents, ils essuyèrent leur dernière défaite. Trop de générosité.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Dans leur aura, on pouvait sentir à quel point ça puait la faiblesse et la peur. Généreuse jusqu'au bout des ongles, je sortis mon gun et décida de les abattre un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à mes pieds, allongés sur le sol.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient morts et j'avais la haine parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu mourir proprement, un de ces abrutis avait craché son sang sur mes godasses!

Bon. Où en est Andrew.

Andrew venait apparemment de mettre à terre Scorpion et d'un geste fluide, celui d'un tueur, il lui trancha la gorge. Scorpion se vida de son sang sur le sol.

Andrew se tourna lentement vers moi, il vit les cadavres à mes pieds, me fixa droit dans les yeux et me dit :

"Qui es-tu ?"

Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?!

Ton tombeau Enfoiré !

"On me nomme Yuya

\- Mmm j'ai entendu parlé de toi

\- Ah oui ? Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

\- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

\- Ca dépend... Mais beaucoup de personnes veulent votre peau apparemment...

\- Effectivement et tu sembles en faire partie...?

\- Il faut bien survivre et c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre quelque chose en disant ça...

\- Non je le reconnais, ça serait presque hypocrite de dire le contraire.

\- Soit tu meurs...

\- Soit tu tues.

\- Je crois que nous venons du même endroit.

\- Possible.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir mourir afin de rembourser ta dette ?

\- Sauf si c'est toi qui meurs avant..."

( Pensez à rajouter le Générique de Game of Trônes avec le panneau "A suivre..." pour un meilleur kiff de la scène x))

 **Voiloù, voiloù !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Emisu : Oui par rapport à Yuan j'ai eu envi d'exploi** **ter son côté de gentil/méchant** **au moment où on sait pas trop** **s'il est l'un ou l'autre** **:P Vous en saurez davantage sur les autres au fur et à mesure mais pas avant le chapitre 15 ^^ Merci** **c'est pas grave que ça soit dit en retard !** **Moi je te souhaite de bonnes vacances en avance vu qu'on y arrive x) A bientôt :P**

 **Neliia : Mercii on a galéré (moi et les gens qui sont dans ma tête) mais on l'a eu !** **Oui elle connait Yuan parce que tu sais jamais comment il débarque ni comment il pense, donc c'était le mec parfait! x) Torturée ou entrainée hein ? Mmm je sais pas trop comme tu dis ça revient du pareil au même xP**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 **(P.S : J'ai encore relu ton recueil Aishiteru, je l'aime tellement !)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu et à bientôt mes Petits Haribos Voyageurs !**

 **Laissez-moi une review pour le plaisir, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé ou même juste pour dire bonjour, ça me fera rire!**

 **Bisoux-Zoubix !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour mes petits Haribos !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _"- Soit tu meurs..._

 _\- Soit tu tues._

 _\- Je crois que nous venons du même endroit._

 _\- Possible._

 _\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir mourir afin de rembourser ta dette ?_

 _\- Sauf si c'est toi qui meurs avant..."_

Chapitre 14

"Nous nous tenions l'un face à l'autre. La question n'était pas encore de qui allait survivre mais de qui s'y risquerait en premier.

Andrew fit un pas vers moi. Il me jaugeait afin de savoir s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir face à moi, il connaissait ma réputation, il savait qui j'étais.

Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais envie d'arracher sa tête du reste de son corps.

Finalement il attaqua le premier.

La lutte s'engagea, rude et exigeante.

Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait céder un pas à l'autre. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait se permettre de perdre.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre. Trop de représailles. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de Le décevoir.

Yuan.

Il avait beau m'avoir prise sous son aile en m'achetant ça n'avait pas empêché le rapprochement qui s'était produit entre lui et moi.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt ? Parce que je suis un peu timide lorsque ça ne concerne pas ma vie professionnelle mais ma vie privée. Et puis...C'est comme ça point.

Avant lui aucun homme n'avait fait attention à moi de cette manière.

Yuan m'avait ouvert sur un nouveau monde. Et je suis tombée dans ses bras comme une mouche. Une gentille petite fille bien obéissante et souriante avec son nouveau tuteur. Cette gentille petite fille recevait pour la première fois de l'attention qui n'était pas malsaine, des sourires, peut-être même de...l'amour ?

Je ne sais plus exactement mais je sais que la petite fille a abaissé le mur.

Alors non. Je ne pouvais pas perdre. Pour lui. Pour ne pas voir de la déception dans son regard. Ca m'aurait tué.

La détermination de mon regard s'affermît un peu plus et je vis Andrew en être pris au dépourvu.

Ce fut son erreur. J'en profita pour passer derrière lui et l'envoya rencontrer le mur le plus proche.

Le choc le fit grogner, il n'avait pas eu l'air de spécialement apprécier.

"Andrew, rends le fric et on en reste là.

\- Enfin Yuya, toi et moi savons très bien qu'il me fera assassiner dans la minute qui suit.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune garantie que tu sois en vie après le paiement de ta dette.

\- Voilà. C'est pour cela que je négocie ça avec toi.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes méthodes de négociation.

\- N'est ce pas ?"

Andrew qui venait de se relever, et à qui cette petite discussion avait beaucoup bénéficié afin de se remettre de son choc sur le mur, fondit sur moi rapidement de telle sorte que je ne pus parer qu'à la dernière seconde avant le coup.

J'avais failli perdre un bras. Pas bonne idée.

La pensée et l'image de Yuan s'imprima dans mon esprit. Je devais garder en tête que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois ci plus qu'aux autres missions."

Un son me fit sortir des profondeurs de ma mémoire pour me ramener au présent, toujours enfermée dans cette vieille cage depuis un certain jour.

Ce jour où j'ai changé.

Ce jour où je n'étais plus seule à me battre mais nous étions deux.

Ce jour où j'ai pu trouvé une partie de paix en moi, sans guerre, sans sang, sans larmes de haine ou de rage, sans larmes de tristesse ou de désespoir.

Ce jour qui a fait que je suis devenue incontrôlable pour eux.

Alors ils m'ont enfermé, tous, même Yuan, il disait que c'était pour mon bien, comme Kyo...Laissez-moi rire! Vous allez me faire pleurer avec vos conneries. Vous êtes tous les mêmes...TOUS. Plus jamais Yuya. Plus jamais nous ne ferrons confiance à qui que ce soit. C'est fini.

Ma mémoire me replongea dans mes souvenirs d'elle-même comme une échappatoire.

"Andrew se tenait à nouveau face à moi, je venais de sauver mon bras de justesse et lui avait entaillé les côtes.

Il grognait en respirant durement. Il sentait la fin de ce combat arrivé... Et le destin n'était pas en sa faveur.

\- Andrew, tu sais je suis surprise...

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Tu es plus fort que la plupart des hommes que j'ai eu à assassiner.

\- Et bien cela vient du secret de ma famille...

\- Tu sais que tu vas mourir ?! Alors arrête de parler pour rien.

\- Je suis la progéniture d'une des branches principales des Mibus

\- ...Très bien. Continue. Je te tuerais après.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra...Nous possédons des dons très spéciaux...

\- Mouais j'ai cru en entendre parler, et donc ?

\- Nous réalisons des expériences sur les êtres humains afin de nous permettre d'améliorer notre médecine, notre espérance de vie, notre force, notre pouvoir...

\- Je vois. Et cela me concerne parce que ?

\- Yuya. Tu es l'expérience A'312.

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?!

\- As-tu le moindre souvenir de ton enfance ?

\- Bien entendu ! C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?!

\- En es-tu bien sûr ? Ne te semblent-ils pas faux ? Vide de sentiment ?

\- Quoi ? Mais n...

\- Je suis navré Mademoiselle

\- Navré de quoi Connard ?!

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser me tuer... "A'312 entend ma voix et réalise la volonté de tes Dieux et Maîtres, réveille-toi".

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?...

Je venais de tomber inconsciente, je me sentais comme sortie de mon propre corps, je me voyais me contorsionner dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleur et de rage. Une rage que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me fit peur, elle semblait incontrôlable.

Je vis mon corps se relever et pendant un instant j'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi se fit aspirer par quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un.

J'étais comme allégée d'un poids, du poids de ma peine, de ma rage.

Ce quelqu'un ne ressemblait à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même, enfin je veux dire spirituellement nous étions la même personne mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre avec certitude que nous nous connaissions mutuellement.

\- Euh Salut ?...

\- ...

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- ...

\- Oookay...

\- Comment ça pourrait aller ?!

\- Ben j'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que je pose la question...?

\- NON. Ca ne va pas.

\- ...D'accord, tu veux en parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me ressembles autant ?

\- Mais enfin Yuya!

\- Oui ?!

\- Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes la même personne et toi tu me laisses de côté depuis si longtemps ?!

\- Bon Dieu. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je viens de te le dire Petite Sotte. Je suis ta moitié.

\- ...Depuis quand exactement ?

\- Pff. Pose lui la question à lui.

La discussion de nos spectres dans ma euh...notre tête cessa et je retourna toute mon attention vers Andrew.

\- Je veux une explication.

\- Es-tu sûre d'y être préparée ?

\- ...Arrête tes conneries!

\- Très bien, très bien...

Andrew se lança dans un récit assez complexe et qui remit en cause tout ce que je croyais savoir et toute une partie de ma vie, enfin maintenant la nôtre.

Les Mibus réalisent leurs expériences sur des bébés afin de leur laisser de meilleurs chances d'évolution et de survie.

J'étais l'un d'eux, je fais partie de la dernière génération d'expérimentation.

Mes parents étaient humains et morts.

J'avais passé les 8 premières années de ma vie là-bas, et d'après Andrew je n'étais au début pas une expérience nommée A'312 mais un bébé de quelques mois trouvé dans la forêt et recueilli par une femme Mibu. Mais lorsque cette femme est morte parce qu'elle m'avait maintenu en vie sans autorisation d'un certain roi rouge, j'avais alors 4 ans et ils ne m'avaient pas tué parce que ce roi aimait l'intensité de mon regard quand ils étaient venus me chercher.

J'avais passé 4 ans de ma vie dans un labo avant que je ne réussisse à m'échapper, d'ailleurs aucuns scientifiques n'avaient compris comment j'y étais parvenue vu comment nous étions droguées.

A 8 ans, je m'étais retrouvée seule, dehors sans toit au dessus de la tête, dans le froid d'un mois de décembre.

Apparemment certains Mibus croient que le froid aurait endormit mes nouvelles aptitudes, d'autres pensent à un choc cérébral et Andrew pense que ce serait l'œuvre d'un homme qui m'avait protégé et caché d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'Oda me trouve et qu'il se prenne pour mon père adoptif, m'inventant alors une histoire à laquelle je n'ai jamais trop cru.

\- Tu comprends mieux ?

\- ...Oui nettement

\- Bien c'est un bon début

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Dark

\- Dark ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le nom que m'ont donné les Mibus que j'ai tué lorsque je nous ai fait sortir des labos.

\- Alors c'était toi ?

\- Ca a toujours été moi sauf qu'après nos identités spirituelles étaient mélangées ne permettant pas la distinction de l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous comme des personnes différentes.

\- Mais nous sommes les mêmes ?

\- Pas tout à fait... Tu te rappelles ce que tu as ressenti après l'enchantement de l'autre crétin ?

\- Mmm oui, toute ma rage a été comme aspiré...

\- C'est parce que je suis la rage, ou du moins la partie de nous qui la contient.

\- Mais alors...Sans toi qui suis-je ?

\- La pureté, la lumière de notre âme.

\- La lumière ? Nous sommes comme le Ying et le Yang ?

\- T'as tout compris Moustique."

Je ne suis plus seule depuis ce jour là, mais l'éveil de Dark n'a pas été très bien accueilli.

Elle nous a rendu encore plus incontrôlable qu'avant...

Après ça, Andrew a été retrouvé mort au pied de sa voiture et j'ai pu rentré chez Yuan avec Yulian qui d'ailleurs ne m'avait posé aucune question.

Yuan avait fait faire la fête à tout le monde pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits.

Oda ayant eu vent de mon combat avec Andrew Mibu et de mon évolution chez Yuan, il exigea le mois suivant que je lui sois rendue.

Yuan n'avait rien dit et m'avait laissé partir sans me retenir. Ca avait déchiré mon cœur mais malgré ça pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la réussite de ma mission, il avait commencé à m'enfermer dans sa chambre, je ne pouvais plus en sortir sans son autorisation. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec moi, je sentais que son attitude tournait à l'obsession mais je n'avais rien dit, je m'étais laissée faire comme toujours, je ne me permettais pas de pleurer après qu'il m'ait touché avec ou sans mon accord, je l'aimais et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Un jour, Oda avait débarqué et m'avait emmené de force et j'avais recommencé à exterminer des populations.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir.

Qui peut bien oser venir me voir dans une situation aussi pitoyable ?

Ils veulent tous se faire tuer ?!

 **Voiloù, voiloù !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Neliia : Mais noooon pas un monstre... ^^ Moi aussi je l'adore mais ne change pas l'idée que j'avais pour ce personnage :D Ah bon Yuya est terrifiante ? O.O x) J'ai pas fait attention en écrivant ^^ J'y vais au feeling donc même moi je sais pas ce que je lui réserve faudra prendre RDV avec mon inconscient :D A bientôt !**

 **EmisuMibu : Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ton interrogation sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas en mode killeuse ? ;) Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon Kyo ^^ Aaaaah Yuan c'est une trèèès grande histoire d'amour... mais pas seulement j'avais besoin d'un mec cinglé et il était parfait :D T'inquiète bien sûr que je te permets c'est un enfoiré x) A bientôt Emisu !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu et à bientôt !**

 **Laissez-moi une review pour le plaisir, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé ou même juste pour dire bonjour, ça me fera rire!**

 **Bisoux-Zoubix !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour mes petits Haribos !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 _"_ _Un jour, Oda avait débarqué et m'avait emmené de force et j'avais recommencé à exterminer des populations..._

 _Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir._

 _Qui peut bien oser venir me voir dans une situation aussi pitoyable ?_

 _Ils veulent tous se faire tuer ?!_ _"_

PDV YUYA

Quelqu'un est là je le sais mais pourtant cette personne ne daigne pas se montrer à moi.

Je l'ai entendu ouvrir la porte de la cave et hésiter un moment puis descendre les escaliers pour ensuite s'arrêter à quelques mètres de ma cellule en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre.

J'arrive pas à décrypter son aura, je ne sais pas qui est là alors j'attends.

J'attends que cette personne daigne se montrer.

Au bout d'un moment je l'entends prononcer mon nom alors je me tourne vers elle de là où je suis adossée au mur.

Cette personne tente de me parler mais elle hésite. Bordel mais qui es-tu ?!

Alors je me décide à prendre les devants et puis j'ai tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

"Qui es-tu ? Je ne vais pas te bouffer, approche."

Je la sens frémir, hésiter puis elle se décide à approcher mais nerveusement, peu rassurée.

Que fût mon étonnement en voyant un enfant sortir de l'ombre.

Je ne veux pas l'effrayer alors je reste où je suis en me contentant de l'observer à la dérobée pendant que lui aussi m'observe, intrigué et jette des regards nerveux derrière lui, il ne doit pas avoir l'autorisation d'être ici.

"Que me veux-tu Petit ?

\- ...

\- Tu n'es décidément pas très bavard...

\- ... Es-tu Yuya Shiina ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- ...

\- Très bien reste silencieux si cela te chante."

Je resta assise au pied de mon mur et le gamin resta où il était, continuant à m'observer.

" Es-tu vraiment une dangereuse personne comme ils le disent tous ?

-Et bien...Je dirais que oui, mais qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ? T'as quel âge ? 12 ? 13 ans ?

\- J'ai 13 ans, et les vieux me disent que tu es dangereusement folle...

\- HAHAHA... Ils sont vraiment cons ces vieux comme si ça se savait pas déjà ! Mais pourquoi es-tu là alors qu'ils te l'ont interdit ?

\- Parce que je veux savoir et voir par mes propres yeux.

\- Intéressant...Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

\- Si c'est bien toi que j'ai vu massacré mon village...

\- ...Quel était ton village ?

\- Myoko.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour toi de savoir si oui ou non c'est moi qui ai détruit ton village ?

\- Je te tuerais.

\- ...J'aime la conviction et la force que je vois dans ton regard Petit...

\- ...

\- Mais désolée de te dire ça, ce n'était pas moi.

\- ..."

Le gamin ne baissa pas les yeux et pourtant je ne lui rendit pas son regard de peur qu'il tombe dans la folie qui m'habitait, qu'il tombe dans le gouffre qu'exprimaient mes yeux.

Incroyable ce môme.

"Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Je suis fils d'Anna.

\- ...Mon Dieu. La sœur de Yuan..."

A partir de ce moment-là je me terra dans mon silence fixant le vide et repassant dans ma tête de vieux souvenirs de ma vie avec eux. Les seuls qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal, je pense.

" Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est morte.

\- Qui est ton père ?

\- Je n'ai pas de père.

\- Je vois...T'es un peu comme moi alors."

Le gamin me lança un regard étonné mais je n'en tenu pas compte et poursuivit.

" Je suis orpheline, et tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici n'était qu'une grosse blague. Une vie vide de sens, vide d'humanité.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Hm. On m'a forcé à faire des choses qu'on apprend pas à faire et encore moins à la gamine que j'étais. Ce genre d'actions qui t'arrachent ton âme, ton humanité, ton innocence. D'ailleurs je ne suis même plus humaine et je ne sais pas si je l'ai été avant ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis juste une putain d'expérience de ces psychopathes de Mibu et pendant qu'on y est, aussi un pantin. Donc en fait non je suis pas humaine. Et je pense qu'aucun de ces sales types le soient."

Le gosse s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la cave s'est ouverte sans délicatesse pour beugler...

" AURÉLIEN ?! AURÉLIEN ?! TU AS INTÉRÊT A VITE REMONTER ICI ! SALE GOSSE !"

Je vis le gosse frémir et je lui dis très calmement :

" Dépêche-toi sinon ça va mal aller pour toi... Et reviens me voir!"

Et Aurélien, le fils d'Anna partit précipitamment rejoindre Antony, le frère de Yuan, dont je cru avoir reconnu la voix.

Mon esprit se referma en même temps que la porte de la cave claqua.

Je ne peux pas vous dire honnêtement combien de temps je resta à nouveau dans le noir de ma cellule assise contre le mur. Mais lorsque cette porte se rouvrit, je ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui descendait les escaliers. J'étais lasse de cette situation. Lasse d'être leur objet alors je ne leur donnerais plus la satisfaction de m'épuiser.

Le temps continuait à s'écouler, lentement, comme le sable dans un sablier, et l'individu ne se décidait ni à parler ni à partir. Marre des types bizarres.

J'ai eu ma dose.

Je continuais à fixer le mur face à moi quand j'entendis la cellule s'ouvrir, la curiosité me tenant les tripes, je dû me retenir de sauter sur mes jambes endoloris par le manque d'activité afin d'affronter la présence de l'inconnu et surtout son intrusion dans ma cellule.

L'homme avait une aura assez spéciale...Je ne la reconnaissais pas et pourtant j'étais certaine de la connaître.

Pas normal, ça sent le piège ou les emmerdes comme on veut, ça revient au même résultat de toute façon.

L'homme, bien que vu sa carrure on en était pas sûr, avança d'un pas, se détachant ainsi un peu de l'ombre créée par la lumière et lâcha un petit rire taquin en voyant que je n'avais pas bouger de mon mur mais que ma posture était plus défensive, prête à se battre pour une éventuelle survie.

"Ma petite Yuya Hi hi

-...Yukimura

\- C'est une joie pour moi de voir que tu te rappelles de moi

\- Comment t'oublier ?

\- Impossible ma chère

\- ...

\- Hihi

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tes souvenirs et ta connaissance ma chère

\- Et en quoi mes souvenirs et ma connaissance vont t'être utiles ?

\- Mais parce que tu connais les emplacements exactes des territoires Mibus Très chère

\- Une rébellion des fidèles et alliés Mibus ? Comme c'est touchant. Et c'est pour ça que je suis enfermée ?

\- Allons allons, tu as déjà été enfermé pour moins que ça...

\- Tu as raison Yukimura...Et pourquoi je coopérerais ?

\- Et bien... Parce que Kyo, Sasuke, Tigre rouge et ceux que vous cherchiez en font parties ?

\- Une belle bande de Salauds. Pas un pour rattraper les autres.

\- Ne te méprends pas Yuya... Si tu étais ici c'était avant tout pour ta sécurité, il le fallait.

\- Yuki si tu ne veux pas te faire trancher la tête casse-toi et ramène-moi cet enfoiré de Yeuz de démon.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu as été leur expérience.

\- La ferme !

\- Tes yeux Yuya, ils sont à nouveau rouge, c'est donc ça qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais pas ! On se connaît pas de la dernière pluie Yukimura !

\- C'est vrai mais à cette époque-là je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Ah parce qu'aujourd'hui tu peux ?! Laisse moi rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça t'arrive...

\- Mais arrête ! Ça va faire des années que tu envoies tes ninjas me suivre, me surveiller, et après tu m'enferme ?! Mais t'es complètement taré mon pauvre vieux !

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Parce que Sasuke et moi on vient du même endroit ?

\- Non il n'y a pas que ça Yuya...

\- Parle nom de dieu !

\- Tu es sa sœur

\- La sœur de qui ?

\- La sœur de Sakuya.

\- ...Quoi ? La chamane des Mibus ? Mais non c'est impossible arrête.

\- Je le jure sur ma vie.

\- NON. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et pourtant."

Je le regardais impuissante. Impuissante comme je l'ai toujours été dans ma vie.

A cause de la colère je m'étais levée et m'étais approchée de Yuki. Mais quand il m'avait balancé ça... j'avais violemment reculé et m'étais collée contre mon mur espérant qu'il m'aspire.

Sakuya... avait toujours évité mon contact. Elle était la chamane de l'Ex roi rouge, elle devait souvent rester cachée mais je la voyais trainer du côté des labos d'où moi même je m'échappais souvent.

Elle était la plupart du temps accompagnée d'un dénommé Kyoshiro qui avait un peu la même carrure que Kyo d'ailleurs les deux étaient amis je l'avais appris par la suite, mais bref un mec à la mine sombre et fermée sauf quand il parlait à Sakuya ou à des enfants.

Cependant il semblait se méfier de moi. Il avait bien raison. Les expériences devenaient souvent incontrôlables.

Pour ma part, ce qui était incontrôlable se résumait à la liberté de mes mouvements. J'avais besoin de sortir, d'avoir l'illusion que j'étais maître de ma volonté. Je savais que c'était faux, que si je pouvais sortir des labos c'est qu'on me laissait faire parce que sinon j'avais un regard à vous faire pleurer de peur. C'est pour ça que les scientifiques et les sentinelles avaient peur de moi sauf Hishigi.

Et pourtant, ma volonté ne m'était pas propre, je le sentais. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me poussait à sortir ou à détruire.

C'est en m'aventurant jusque dans la forêt qu'un jour je rencontra Yukimura. Cette rencontre n'était pas prévue puisqu'à l'origine je suivais Kyoshiro de loin afin de sortir. Je suis certaine qu'il s'en était rendu compte mais il m'avait laissé faire, jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue et que je tomba sur Yukimura.

Cet homme m'avait abordé comme on approche un animal blessé. Il m'avait tendu la main, une main que j'avais refusé, là d'où je venais personne ne nous apportait aide ou soutien, surtout quand vous êtes une expérience. Cette main il l'avait laissé tendu vers moi jusqu'à ce que je lui paru moins peureuse. Mais au moment où il allait me parler, il disparut en me lançant un "A bientôt" tout sourire mais ses yeux avaient une expression grave presque triste.

Quelques secondes plus tard les soldas du palais Mibu m'encerclaient afin de me renfermer dans les labos d'où je ne pus ressortir avant que j'implose et que je détruise une partie entière des sous-terrains du palais du yin et du yang.

A partir de ce jour je ne recroisa plus la route de Sakuya ou de Kyoshiro.

Mais Yukimura je le revis, j'étais affamée, jeune, inexpérimentée, et il m'avait soigné et nourrit jusqu'à ce qu'un soir je m'enfuis. J'avais senti son regard depuis le toit lorsque je longea le mur avant de l'escalader, mais il me laissa m'en aller sûrement qu'il comprenait.

J'avais ensuite passé plusieurs mois d'errance avant de me laisser prendre d'affection pour une vieille femme et d'accepter enfin de vivre en "communauté" ou plutôt au contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était âgée et seule mais avait une impressionnante force de caractère, alors je suis restée.

Le temps m'avait fait oublier la terreur de mon passé, les expériences, les labos, toutes les personnes que j'y avais côtoyé.

J'étais presque heureuse, jusqu'au jour où Oda a débarqué et a tout ruiné.

Il savait qui j'étais, je ne le sais comment. Il avait dû me croisé ou prendre connaissance de mon existence comme l'expérience des Mibus.

Il avait patiemment attendu que je m'éveille en me "formant" à sa façon comme un bras armé, sa machine de guerre, son pantin.

Il avait tout prévu, Oda voyait d'un mauvais œil l'orgueil, la richesse et le pouvoir du clan Mibu alors il peaufina un plan d'en lequel moi, expérience oubliée de ce clan mythique, je me retournais contre mes créateurs afin de les exterminer.

Lorsque je sortis de mon intense réflexion Yukimura se tenait en face de moi et m'observait.

Puis il s'approcha, me tendit cette même main que par le passé je n'avais pus saisir et me sourit en me proposant de sortir d'ici.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir de quoi j'avais le plus envie. Sortir d'ici.

Alors je saisis cette main qui était tendue vers moi pour la seconde fois et essaya de sourire en retour.

Yuki m'aida à me relever et me dirigea vers la sortie de la cellule.

Je m'arrêta avant de passer la porte, je le regarda droit dans les yeux puis je le suivis jusqu'en haut des marches de la cave.

J'allais enfin sortir d'ici. J'avais envie de vengeance mais aussi de liberté.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet des marches et que Yuki ouvrit la porte sur une lumière aveuglante, je sus qu'il me restait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à traverser. Je sus que j'allais enfin retrouver un semblant de liberté mais aussi que je pourrais arracher sa sale tête à cet enfoiré de démon avant d'en faire de même pour la renarde, et pour le bouquet final ? Je buterais les Mibus et Nobunaga sans hésitation.

J'y arriverais cette fois et je gagnerais ma liberté.

Peut-être serais-je seule mais je resterais forte.

 **FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **Alors me revoilà !**

 **Je m'explique ça évitera que vous soyez perdus, en fait j'ai choisi cette partie de l'histoire pour faire une séparation. Cette séparation va servir à faire un point sur la Yuya du temps présent (celle du premier chapitre qui nous raconte son histoire). La première partie marque la découverte de la vie de Yuya, comment elle a vécut, qui elle est à peu près, les bases de l'histoire donc. Et deuxième partie va se concentrer sur la bataille qu'elle va devoir affronter aux côtés de personnes auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé. De plus vous aurez aussi un aperçu de sa vie au moment où elle vous raconte sa vie mouvementée.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Neliia : Une vie difficile, tu trouves ? Je sais pas si je cherche à donner une vision glauque parce que souvent je me base sur mes émotions et je les amplifie pour les extérioriser et je mets des mots dessus. Et puis aussi lorsqu'on grandit on apprend peu à peu à relativiser les choses mais aussi à rester debout malgré ce qu'on ressent et je crois que c'est ça que je veux montrer à travers** **Seule mais forte** **. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! A bientôt !**

 **EmisuMibu : Si je garde des choses en réserve ? Si tu savais ! J'ai tellement d'idée que ça bloque l'avancement de l'histoire x) Dark et Light ? Pas mal, à la base je pensais plus au principe du Yin et du Yang qui est le symbole Mibu et qui est au dos des kimonos de Kyo :) Qu'est ce qui fait que tu préfère la Yuya "Light" ? x) J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre ! Continue de te faire bercer par l'histoire et à bientôt !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre là vous aura plu et à bientôt pour le début de la deuxième partie de cette aventure !**

 **Laissez-moi une review pour le plaisir, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé ou même juste pour dire bonjour, ça me fera rire!**

 **Bisoux-Zoubix !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour mes petits Haribos !**

 **Désolée pour cette attente...j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à me décider sur ce que j'avais envie d'écrire comme suite ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

II. Le combat pour ma liberté

(Retour au présent)

PDV Yuya

La nuit tombait. Mon passé me pesait, jour après jour, il me collait à la peau.

Toute ma vie jusqu'à peu se résumait à la lutte, ma lutte.

La liberté je l'ai poursuivi, encore et encore avec acharnement.

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Pour une personne comme moi, qui a tué, détruit, saigné toute ma vie durant. C'est simple elle n'existe pas.

Je me suis battue pour être reconnue, pour être regardée avec un tant soit peu de respect, pour qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir faire de moi la suite d'une expérience, qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir être maître de mes faits et gestes.

J'ai beaucoup pleuré, aujourd'hui encore j'ai peur du jour d'après, peur que quelqu'un vienne et m'enferme à nouveau, au point que chaque matin je reste pétrifiée dans mon lit à attendre et observer.

Ma force ne m'a jamais enlevé ma solitude mais n'a fait que l'accroître au fur et à mesure que les corps tombaient sur ma route.

Les personnes que j'ai aimé ? Beaucoup m'ont tourné le dos malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai mis ma vie, ma survie, ma liberté en jeux. Ça me pèse. La haine ne m'a jamais quitté mais j'ai pardonné.

Quelques personnes me suivraient même si je les abandonnais pour partir.

Partir où ? Je ne sais pas mais il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai pas encore vu en ce vaste monde, en cette vaste terre.

Voyager m'a toujours donné une impression de liberté.

Pourtant aujourd'hui je vis à ses côtés ou plutôt il vit à mes côtés, lui, qui ne dit pas ce qu'il pense mais seulement à demi mots, lui qui fait en sorte que mes crises de folie se calment, qui m'empêche de me faire du mal, lui qui m'a fait un enfant.

Kyo est mon compagnon, il essaye de me guérir de moi même, il a l'air de gardé espoir.

Moi l'espoir m'a quitté lorsqu'ils ont tué ma dernière famille, ma sœur, sous mes yeux. C'était au moment où je venais d'accepter de me battre contre le clan Mibu... Ils nous avaient retrouvé trop tôt, nous n'étions pas prêt.

Elle venait d'arriver, je venais d'accepter la proposition de Yuki, nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps ensemble. Nous avions tout juste fait connaissance que nous étions devenus un pilier l'une pour l'autre. Mais la flèche de Bassara avait cassé la vitre et s'était planté dans la poitrine de Sakuya, dans son cœur. Brisant mon espoir.

Elle mourut dans mes bras, son cœur était transpercé et le mien arraché. Ce jour-là, la folie avait pris le dessus, je ne pouvais plus me calmer, j'ai décimé à moi seule une bonne moitié des Mibus avant de me faire rattraper par la seule personne capable de ce miracle, Kyo.

Mais Dark avait pris le dessus pour éviter que je ne nous détruise et afin de tenter d'assouvir une vengeance inassouvissable. Moi à qui répugnais l'idée d'être à nouveau enfermée, m'étais enfermée en moi même.

Mais Les Mibus sont tous morts, nous nous sommes chargés d'éradiquer ce clan maudit, assez facilement, mais une jeune fille était restée avec nous ou plutôt avec Akira, Tokito.

Quant à Nobunaga ? Je m'étais soigneusement chargée de son cas... Je me l'étais promis alors j'ai brûlé jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de peau qui recouvrait son misérable corps, je lui avais arraché les yeux et avais poignardé son cœur afin qu'il souffre jusqu'à dans l'au-delà.

Pour ses précieux toutous ? Yukimura et les autres s'en étaient chargés. Tous morts. Lorsque je les ai vu à mes pieds je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre le feu à leurs cadavres.

Évidemment, un seul était toujours en vie et nous avait rejoint, Shindara l'immortel.

Il était et reste mon protecteur.

Parfois Kyo et lui se battent un peu pour s'avoir lequel devait rester à mes côtés. Évidemment Kyo gagne à chaque fois mais Shindara reste, toujours. Et Kyo ne dit rien, il comprend la peine que ça me ferait et il a commencé à l'apprécier. Ils refont leur sketch tous les mois, c'est lassant mais attendrissant alors je ne dis rien. Je les laisse faire.

En ressortant de cette foule de souvenirs, je frissonna, certes il m'était éprouvant de me les remémorer mais c'est surtout qu'il commençait à faire frais.

Je me leva en prenant soin de faire attention à mon gros ventre...Kyo enfoiré, et je tourna la tête pour apprécier son regard brûlant sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

Il m'attendait depuis un petit moment je pense vu la position qu'il avait pris.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me fixa dans le fond des yeux. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y vit mais il ne dit rien et me suivit jusqu'à notre petite maison.

Nous vivions dans un petit village construit de nos mains à tous où les maisons étaient un peu éloignées les unes des autres mais où nous y vivions ensemble, essayant de guérir de nos passés mouvementés.

Je m'avança sur le chemin de terre et de sable qui s'élevait pour rentrer au village, rentrer "chez nous".

Avais-je déjà eu un "chez moi" ? Si tel est le cas je n'en garde pas de souvenirs.

Kyo me suivit en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds. Nous remontions doucement le chemin et Kyo semblait s'armer de patience vu que j'arrivais à peine à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre...Mais il ne le montrait pas et restait vigilent.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut de ce petit chemin fait de terre et de sable, je releva la tête et pour apprécier la vue.

Ils étaient tous là, ils avaient dû s'inquiéter aussi de ne pas me voir revenir et étaient restés à m'attendre là, faisant encore et toujours confiance à Kyo.

Au fil du temps, deux couples s'étaient formés...Akira et Tokito ressemblaient à un vieux couple ensemble étaient tout à fait adorable comme ne cessait de répéter Akari.

Puis Tigre rouge et Mahiro... Lorsque je l'ai appris, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de menacer Tigre de bien se tenir. Le pauvre se prenait toujours autant la misère.

Je vis du regard que Kyoshiro n'était pas là. C'est vrai qu'il était parti dans la matinée, il est parti voyager. Depuis Sakura, il ne trouve plus que difficilement sa place parmi nous. Ce que je comprends. Alors il est parti prendre un bol d'air comme parfois chacun d'entre nous en a besoin.

Je vis Yuki et Shidara me fixer, attendant sûrement une explication de ma part à mon écliption de la journée.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'expliquer mais hocha simplement la tête histoire de leur dire que ça allait. Pour le moment.

Le temps passait mais rien n'efface le passé pas même le soleil couchant sur notre petit groupe plein de vie mais portant lourdement le poids de nos actes et de nos péchés.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à surmonter mes démons intérieurs, mais en attendant je suis enceinte...qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi.

 **Voili voiloù !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **EmisuMibu : Hey ! Merci beaucoup Emisu ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris ^^ Honnêtement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je me suis dis que j'allais le mettre quand même. Oui c'est vrai que l'enfance de Yuya est plus difficile que dans le manga j'ai d'une certaine manière inversé les places de Kyo et de Yuya en essayant de rester fidèle au caractère des personnages. A bientôt !**

 **J'espère que ce bref début de deuxième partie vous aura plu !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laisseront un petit message pour me donner leur avis !**

 **Cordialement...Non je déconne !**

 **Bisoux-zoubix !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. Je suis de retour. Vite fait. Comme ça. Je passais par là...**

 **Non, bon plus sérieusement, j'ai plus d'inspiration, j'ai eu des problèmes assez lourds à gérer (Comme tout le monde peut en avoir) et il a fallut que je remette un peu d'ordre dans toouut ça !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous présenter le Chapitre 17 de Seule mais Forte, bien que court, il est un peu comme un Bonus numero uno, vu que j'avais écrit le chapitre 16 comme un épilogue de fin.**

 **Voili Voiloù...Bonne lecture !**

II. A. Bonus N°1 : Le temps passe...

PDV YUYA

Le temps passe, inlassable et tranchant. Comme tous les matins, je me lève et je m'assois au bord de la fenêtre. Comme tous les matins, je cherche quelque chose en moi ou dans ce que je vois afin d'avoir la force de le lui dire. Comme tous les matins, il me regarde de ses yeux rouges. Comme tous les matins, il attend.

Je me retourne lentement vers lui, il voit dans mes yeux le désespoir, il m'ouvre ses bras m'invitant à accepter sa protection.

J'hésite, j'ai peur, je peux le détruire ou plutôt je pourrais le détruire.

Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Sans lui, je suis misérable. Alors je commence à avancer lentement, chaque pas que je fais me rapproche de lui.

Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, je le regarde dans les yeux, ils expriment toute la douceur que Kyo ressent pour moi. Alors j'arrête de réfléchir et je me réfugies dans ses bras.

Kyo s'assoit par terre en me tenant toujours serré contre lui, me berçant comme une enfant terrorisée par le monde qui l'entoure. Il le sait, il sait que j'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, il sait que j'ai peur, il sait que je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler.

"Kyo...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Planche à pain ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar

\- ...

\- J'avais perdu le contrôle et je..je..je vous tuais tous.

\- Je t'ai entendu

\- ...

\- Tu criais

\- ...

\- Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui te fait crier pff

\- Kyoo ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?! Et arrête de faire des allusions sexuelles, tu vas choqué les oreilles du bébé !

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Faudrait déjà qu'il sorte pour entendre quelque chose.

\- Des fois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait un enfant avec toi Kyo...

\- Et après tu te rappelles à quel point tu m'aimes ?

\- Non pas du tout, je me rappelle pas justement !

\- Bah bien sûr...en même temps si t'avais moins bu aussi !

\- Mais je te signale que c'est pas de ma faute, j'avais pas vu que c'était du saké !

\- Et maintenant ça être de ma faute peut-être ?! Alors que j'ai du attendre que tu dessoûles, en devant m'occuper de toi parce que personne voulait prendre le risque, afin de pouvoir enfin de te faire connaître les joies d'être une femme ?!

\- Arrête Calimero ! Tu vas directement mise en cloque !

\- Et ?

\- Pff, tu me désespères Kyo.

\- Ouais fin en attendant t'es calée dans les bras de qui hein ?

\- Tais-toi un peu, tu me casses les oreilles.

\- Tiens tiens, faut vraiment que t'arrête de me coller si c'est pour me copier.

\- ..."

Sur ce, je me leva un peu vivement. Erreur, je me mis à tanguer un peu.

Kyo me rattrapa directement et ne pus s'empêcher de rajouter :

"Bah alors je te fais tant d'effets que tu ne tiens plus debout ?

\- GRrr je t'en foutrais moi des réflexions à la con !

\- Doucement Planche à pain...tu risques de choquer les oreilles du bébé!

\- Et tu te trouves drôle ?

\- Oh que oui !"

J'essaya de me dégager de ses bras pour m'enfuir mais il me retint, me retourna vers lui, et m'embrassa avec le même feu de passion que je voyais brûler dans ses yeux.

Encore une crise de panique désamorcée par Yeuz de démons.

Crise de panique : 0 ; Kyo : 20

Le bébé arrive bientôt...Comment faire sans Sakura...Que devient Kyoshiro cela fait 2 mois que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles...

On verra bien...Le temps passe, inlassable et tranchant.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **EmisuMibu : Oui effectivement, elle a fait du chemin la petite Yuya, même elle est pas encore sauvée...Honnêtement je pense pas qu'un nouvel ennemi va surgir puisqu'en quelque sorte l'ennemi est Yuya elle-même. On verra bien comment ça évoluera ^^ J'espère que ce premier bonus t'aura plu ! A bientôt!**

 **Neliia : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu !Celui-ci est différent dans l'écriture et les sentiments ^^ J'espère quand même qu'il t'aura plu ! A bientôt !**

 **J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laisseront un petit message pour me donner leur avis !**

 **Bisoux-zoubix !**


End file.
